Just To Love Her
by MissMonsters2
Summary: One jump down led to drowning, which actually led to Bella sinking to year 1920 where she meets pretty, young, proper, and cutely weird Mary Alice Brandon. Bella can't stop the past from happening but something happens and changes everything for Bella fast forward 86 years to the present. What changes? The place where Alice resides in her heart. A/B the slow bang.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first Twilight story. Alice/Bella slow bang. I just have a couple things to say before we get started.**

**1. I'm trying to stay in character as much as possible but Bella will probably be OOC because let's be real. I don't want her to be the whiny, selfish, manipulative, possibly psychotic dependent teenager she is portrayed. No. I refuse. In this fic, she is a little sarcastic, easily embarrassed, strong-willed, and tries to be a good person despite being rough around the edges.**

**2. Alice and Bella still look like what they look like in the movie. So Alice is not a midget. And let's face the facts. Ashley Greene is hot!**

**Honestly, I'd go to Hollowgo's Profile and read everything there because there's nothing but truth in there.**

**Anyways, I'll try not to be the review starving author because even I don't like those kind of writers. Try not to let me slip to that level though...haha ;;**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephenie Meyer for Twilight.**

* * *

**Summary: **One jump down led to drowning, which actually led to Bella sinking to year 1920 where she meets pretty, young, proper, and cutely weird Mary Alice Brandon. Bella can't stop the past from happening but something happens and changes everything for Bella fast forward 86 years to the present. What changes? The place where Alice resides in her heart. A/B the slow bang.

Rated M for language and future mature themes

* * *

**Chapter One**

Okay. I can do this.

I look down over the edge and feel a rush of fear and adrenaline flow through me. I close my eyes for just a second. Just a second, so I can hear his voice.

'_Don't do this.'_ I hear his soft voice in my head.

I smile. It feels like it's been so long. I can practically see his shadow beside me.

"You wanted me to be human." I say to him. I unzip my jacket and sling it off my body.

'_Please,'_ he begs. _'For me.'_

I look over the cliff and see the waves crashing against the cliff.

"You won't stay with me any other way!"

I can hear him plead but I've already made up my mind and jump. I felt so liberated in that moment. The fall seems forever and just for the briefest moment, I wonder if Alice is watching me. I wonder since my letters won't reach her, did she see me hurl myself off the cliff?

All of a sudden, my body felt cold and the water surrounded itself around me. I kick my legs and move my arms around, forcing my way up to air.

That was the most awesome experience I will ever have.

My moment is short-lived though as I turn around and find a huge wave moving towards me and crush me underneath. My head is spinning and I repeat the routine to lift me into the air, but as soon as my head pops up, another wave comes crashing down. The lack of oxygen is starting to get to me as I feel light-headed. I try force my eyes open in the salty sea and almost have a heart attack at what I see.

Red hair.

Red curly hair. Swimming right at me.

Is that fucking Victoria?

My immediate reaction is to swim back, but I didn't realize my position and my head knocks itself right into the cliff.

_Fuck. That fucking hurt._

I don't have enough oxygen in my brain though to really process what I just did to myself since my vision begins to fade in and out. My arms and legs begin to feel numb and they've stopped moving themselves.

Darkness clouds my vision and just for a moment...that moment where I'm in a half-state of consciousness...I wonder...can Alice see me? Will she miss me?

Slowly...all my thoughts drift to nothing.

* * *

"Hey, lady! Are you alright?"

Ugh. What's that noise?

"Lady, I don't think you should be laying here. There are some people staring at you."

Who's staring at me? I'm fucking lying at the bottom of the ocean.

"Please wake up!"

Ugh. My head is really killing me but nonetheless, I force my eyes to open slowly and cringe at the sun beaming down on me.

God, everything is really fuzzy. I adjust my head to look up at the body hovering over me.

Looks like a little kid. Finally when my vision focuses into view, I find myself staring into approximately a nine year-old little girl with huge brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asks in a really cute voice.

I force myself to nod my head even though I feel like I've been hit by a dumpster truck.

I'm alive. I actually survived.

Placing my hands against the ground, I lift myself up slowly with the help of the little girl and dust my jeans off. Is that my jacket on the floor?

Yup, it is.

I reach down and dust it off before folding it over my arm.

That's when I noticed.

This is not Forks.

This vaguely...very vaguely looks like...Biloxi?

Why am I in Mississippi?

Another note I have:

What the fuck are all these people wearing?

All the women by us were wearing skirts or dresses. I looked down the little nine year-old who was also wearing an old-fashion dress.

'_What is this? The 1920s dress-up day?'_

"You dress really weird...but a nice kind of weird!" The little girl said happily.

"Uh..." I didn't even know what to say. Everything seems really messed up. I don't have the slightest clue to what's going on! Maybe I did die.

_'Okay. Don't panic, Bella. You're already drawing enough attention. Just ask the little girl what's going on.'_

"Uhm..." I started to say but was cut off when the little girl spoke.

"I'm Cynthia Brandon!"

Okay, now the little girl has a name.

"I'm...Isabella." Was sharing my real name a smart thing to do? Too late now.

"That's a really pretty name!" Cynthia shouted before she gasped in horror.

"Oh, no! I really have to go. I promised my big sister that I'd return to our shop quickly with her lunch!"

Shit. I can't have her leave. I don't know what the fuck to do here.

"Can I come too?" I blurt out. The little girl looks at me weirdly for a second but nods her head nonetheless.

"I guess..." She starts off. "But that means you have to carry her lunch then! Besides, I think Mary Alice will like you. She likes weird people."

I fight the urge to grimace and nod my head rather stiffly. I grab the brown bag Cynthia was holding and follow behind her as she skips along the sidewalk. I lower my head and try to make myself as small as possible because literally everyone is staring at me.

I awkwardly stand out since I'm wearing a long sleeved shirt, some type of button up shirt over that, jeans, and sneakers.

_'Okay, Swan. Focus. You're not dead...hopefully. You're in Biloxi most likely and everything looks like it's from the 1920s. Jesus fucking Christ, why did I jump off that cliff?! Was it really worth seeing Edward's face and hearing his voice? Because surely now you're gonna end up in the loony bin. Damn it!'_

Cynthia was whistling and turned the corner on the sidewalk and when I turn the corner as well, it seems that we've reached a jewellery shop. Pushing through the glass door that sets off chimes, Cynthia walks through and motions for me to follow her in. I awkwardly walk in and take a look around.

Even the jewellery seems 1920s.

"Cynthia, is that you?" A bell-like voice chimes from the back.

_'Huh? She sounds familiar...It sounds like...'_

A slender body walks through the back door, leading to us and I almost have a heart attack as a take a good look at the girl before me!

"What took you so long? I was starting to worr—who's this?"

Cynthia just looks proud of herself while I look like I've seen a ghost.

"A-Alice?" I stutter out.

It was definitely Alice standing in front of me. There's no mistaking her facial features. Except a couple things like...her hair is longer, much, much longer, even if it's the same shade. Her eyes are not the gold I'm used to seeing, but rather a dark shade of brown, beautiful none the less, it matches her peachy skin tone which also makes me light-headed because let's see...

SHE'S NOT A VAMPIRE?!

She's also wearing a strange outfit as well. It screams business but also 1920s women fashion.

I probably look like a crazy person since I'm breathing so heavily.

"Is that you?" I ask her with the utmost disbelief in my eyes.

She looks back at me confusedly and tilts her head.

"Well Alice is my middle name. Most people call me Mary Alice. Do I know you?"

I'm struggling to not choke on my words and luckily I don't even have to answer her because Cynthia beings to talk.

"Mary Alice! I found her laying on the grass down the street and her name's Isabella and she's dresses a good kind of weird and I really like her! Can I keep her? Wait, wait, wait! Maybe you've already seen her coming!"

Alice's attention is torn away from me as she sends a scolding look at her sister.

"Cynthia, you know you can't talk about that! Especially in front of strangers!" She scolds her sister who looks back at her apologetically.

'_I don't think I'm a stranger, Alice.'_ I think mockingly to myself.

"Mother and father are going to be home soon and you best not talk about that anymore. You know how upset they get."

Alice turns her attention back to me rather sheepishly and I return the look. I clear my throat and awkwardly hold up the brown bag to her. She takes it from me, mumbles a thank you and moves over to the counter and places the bag on it. She can tell from my face that I want to talk to her about something but refuse to since there's a kid here.

"Listen, Cynthia," Alice says in her sweet voice.

"Why don't you go into the back and play for a little bit. Isabella and I want to do some grownup talking."

Cynthia frowns but listens to her older sister. She runs up to me and gives me a brief hug which I return by patting her on the back. She disappears behind the counter and into the back and I'm finally able to focus solely on Alice.

Human Alice.

"So...my sister found you lying on the grass?" Alice says while she unpacks the food from the bag.

I walk up closer to her with my hand sheepishly behind my neck.

"Err...yeah. I must've not been feeling well."

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Alice asks me worriedly and I can't help but smile.

I could be some crazy person and she's still worried about me. Her personality really made it through her transformation.

"No, I'm fine now, but thanks. Anyways though...I actually had some questions."

"Shoot away." She says while she beings to eat her sandwich. I'm about to just do so when all of a sudden she freezes on the spot, her eyes are glazed over as if she's a million years away and she's just...catatonic.

"Alice?" I ask worriedly and reach over to shake her shoulder when she doesn't answer me.

Suddenly she comes back to life and grips my hand before I can touch her shoulder. I give her a concerned look and she drops my hand when she realizes she was gripping it.

"I'm so sorry!" She says looking as if she's about to cry.

I panic because I've never seen Alice cry before and I certainly don't intend to now. I motion her to come to the other side of the counter to where I am and pleased when she does it.

"Hey...don't cry." I say to her when her eyes really start to well up with tears. I pull her into one of those comforting hugs that vampire Alice used to give me when I fought with Edward. I rubbed her back in slow, soothing motions while she tries to reel her tears in.

"Please don't think I'm weird." She whispers into my neck and I just chuckle.

I think I'm starting to get what's going on. Whether this was a fucked up dream or reality, I'm here with Alice when she was alive and human. That glazed look is that same she gets as a vampire when she has visions.

Alice, as a human, still must've had premonitions of the future.

_'I bet that's probably really tough around this century. People must think she's crazy.'_

"I don't think you're weird, Alice. Now tell me what you saw."

Alice pulls her head out to look at me with horror and confusion.

"W-What?"

I give her the same puzzled look.

"Uh...tell me what you saw?" I repeat because I think she just didn't hear me or something.

Her jaw locks into a tight position and she narrows her eyes at me.

"Did Cynthia say something to you?"

I finally understand what she's saying and shake my head.

"No..." I say, "I just feel like I know you better than everyone else right now."

Alice's face crumbles for a bit and she looks vulnerable. She bits her bottom lip which I realize I'm staring at and force my attention to her face as a whole.

"You...you know?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I guess. People don't get glazed looks out of nowhere for nothing."

"You...don't think I'm crazy? Cursed? A witch? Changeling?"

I frown visibly for a moment. Is that what the townsfolk are calling her? I pull Alice into another hug and this time she hugs me back.

"I don't think you're crazy, Alice. What you see is a gift and whoever says otherwise better not say it while I'm here because I will punch them in the face. You're like...Alice. With a little extra. Perfect, in my opinion."

Alice arms wrap around me tighter and I can feel her smiling against my neck.

"No one's ever said something that nice about me before." She mumbles against it.

It sends a weird tingle down my spine and I try my best to ignore it. I pull out of the hug and find Alice smiling so wide it might split her lips.

"Alright, alright. Let's save the gushy stuff for later. What did you see?"

Alice's smile drops instantly and is replaced with a frown.

"I saw...you going to jail."

.

.

.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N: From this point on, I will probably just do author's notes at the end because who actually reads them at the beginning. No one.**

**Just promise me you'll read the first one just this once and I'll never do it again!**

**Hope you guys liked this and hopefully you'll like where this is going!**

**Penny for your thoughts? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"W-What do you mean I'm going to jail?!" I stuttered in a panicked tone to Alice.

I can't go to jail! I'm too young. I just survived a near-death experience! Shit, I haven't even graduated high school yet. I still haven't even got Edward back yet!

Alice began to shake my shoulders to get my out of my stupor.

"Look, it's okay. I can fix this. It's just people thought you were strange since you're wearing…really interesting clothing and followed my sister here." Alice said as she finally did a once over on my clothes. Her eyes were pensive and then finally grimaced a little.

I snorted. Even in this time, she still doesn't like my clothing style. Go figure.

"Well how do you suppose to fix my outlandish appearance?"

Alice stood back to view my figure, which made me blush a little bit, but I tried to force it back down. Her fingers held her chin in a contemplative look before she smiled.

"I have the perfect outfit for you. I just finished making it the other day and you're about my size and oh! It's green, oh my, you'd look great in green." Alice squealed and grabbed my hand. She pulled me into the back of the shop and up the stairs and I figured that Alice's family lived above their shop. It was pretty roomy. Guess business must be good for them.

She pulled me into a room and I'm guessing it's hers because it was so personalized and colorful. There were drawings and sketches everywhere on her walls and on her desk.

"Wow, did you draw these?" I asked Alice and she hummed in response while she was digging through her closet.

"Yeah," She said while rummaging further into her closet.

"I love clothing. I draw them out and then sew them on my own, but I can't really do much with them since no one will buy them."

My face contorted into a weird expression. Who the hell is dumb enough to not buy these? They're so beautiful. I mean I would wear them, but that must be coming from all those times I was Alice's Barbie doll.

"What do you mean no one will buy them? They're gorgeous, Alice."

Alice seemed to finally find the outfit and pulled it out with a small 'ah-hah!' and came over to me. She smiled bashfully and blushed when she looked at me.

"Thank you, Isabella. But none of the townsfolk will buy them because they think I'm strange and things I sell them will be cursed." Alice said and it was obvious she was upset by it, but she tried her best to hide it.

I bit my lip and frowned. I was so going to regret this later on. I know it. But Alice's sullen face was too much for me. Even back home, I couldn't resist it.

Damn it.

"Well…if you want, Alice…I'll wear your outfits while I'm here and it'll help you if you have a person modeling it. Though, I don't know if I have the right body."

Before I knew it, Alice squealed loudly and threw her arms around me. It was slightly awkward because she was still holding the outfit for me.

"Really! You'll do that for me? You're so nice to me, what did I do to deserve you?"

I chuckled and did my best to pat her on the back.

'_Even if you leave me in the future, just being you is enough.'_

"Alright, alright. Hand me the outfit will you?" Alice pulled back sheepishly and held the outfit out for me.

"You have about five minutes before the police show up. Try to be quick, okay? If you need any help, just let me know. I'll be back with some shoes." She pointed me in the direction of her bathroom and I went in.

Shutting the door behind me, I look a good look at the outfit.

'_Okay…how do I wear this?'_

* * *

I managed to put the outfit on me and I shuffled awkwardly. It was a silk drop waist dress that went straight down past my knees. The waist down part of the dress was emerald green while the top half was white. The band around my waist was black and Alice had given me a darker shade of green cardigan and heels to finish off the outfits.

"Alice…I don't know if I can do this. I have two left feet and I'll really die wearing them."

Alice just laughed as she fixed my hair that was slightly ruffled from putting the outfit on and shook her head.

"Nonsense. You look great and you're barely off the ground in these heels. But afterwards if it's really hard for you, I'll get you some flats."

I nodded and tried not to complain too much since Alice was really helping me out even though I was a stranger to her.

The door chimes went off, letting us know that someone had entered the shop. Alice and I turned to look and unsurprisingly, two police offers stepped in and I tried to slow my heart rate down.

"Hello, officers. What can I do for you, today?" Alice said in a polite tone and the officers glared at her and I almost wanted to glare back at them for being rude to her.

"We got a call saying there was a strange woman following a little girl in this shop. Do you know anything?" The first officer said in his gruff voice. He kind of reminded me of Charlie with his mustache.

Alice pulled a concerned face and gasped with her petite fingers at her mouth.

"No officers, I haven't seen anything like that enter the shop. My little sister is in the back and as you can see, it's just a customer and I here right now."

The officers eyed her warily and I tried to smile politely at them but it was hard because obviously the first officer didn't like Alice.

"I see…we'll be on our way then…but we'll be watching you, Mary Alice." The first officer said once again and I fought the urge to growl at him.

What an ass!

The second officer just shrugged and pulled the first officer out the door with him. We didn't move until the chimes stopped ringing and the door was shut.

I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"You know, my dad is a police, but he treats citizens with the respect they deserve."

Alice smiled as if the whole encounter didn't affect her and turned to me.

"Where are you from, anyhow?"

I was about to answer her when the door chimes went off again.

"Mary Alice Brandon, why were there police officers leaving the shops? Did you do something?"

I turned to look at who was at the door and found a middle-aged woman walking through.

"I—oh, who's this?"

Alice eyed me and tried to speak but it seemed she didn't know what to say. So I helped her out a little. It was obvious this woman was Alice's mother.

"Hello, Ms. Brandon. I'm Isabella Swan. I'm a friend of Alice's and I just moved back into town." I smiled and held my hand out.

The woman eyed me suspiciously as if finding it hard for Alice to have a friend. She shook my hand nonetheless and looked at Alice.

Alice was flushed but she was smiling widely.

"Oh, I see. How nice to meet you, dear. How'd you and Mary Alice become friends? She has…a little trouble making them."

I smiled and thought about the first time I really did become friends with Alice.

Ah…I miss it.

"I used to go to school with Alice, but I moved away because my father's job. I try to write to Alice though." Hahaha, the irony in this right now.

"And where are you and your parents staying now?"

I paused. I haven't thought about where I was going to stay. I couldn't just be staying in Alice's jewelry shop and I probably shouldn't be lounging around outside after that incident with the police.

"Uhm…my parents just passed away, which is why I moved back here. As for where I'm staying…" Shit, why am I such a bad liar? Alice seemed to notice my little problem here and jumped in.

"Uhm! I was actually going to ask you earlier, but it seemed to slip my mind. Is it all right if Isabella stays with us for a while, mother? Just until she can find a place of her own and a job? Please, mother? She can sleep in my room and I'm sure she'll be willing to help around the house."

I faced the woman again and nodded with the most pleasant smile I could pull.

The woman looked at her daughter and sighed.

"Alright Mary Alice. Only because this is the first friend of yours I've met. It'd be rude not to offer our hospitality anyways. I'll let your father know later tonight when he comes back." The woman smiled at me finally.

"My name is Catherine and you can call me that or Mrs. Brandon." I nodded and appreciatively said thank you to her.

"It's no problem, honey. Otherwise, did we get any customers today, Mary Alice?"

Alice shook her head.

"No, but Mr. Lanston will be coming by later on to buy a necklace. I think he's going to buy it for his secretary. Did you know he's secretly having an affai—"

"Mary Alice, please stop with that nonsense. You have a guest here and I don't think you should scare her away."

I almost wanted to yell out that I find Alice endearing but I held my tongue. I didn't want to piss this woman off especially if she was letting me stay. But it was really hard seeing Alice frown and look at me with the saddest eyes I have ever witnessed.

"I'm sorry…" Alice said quietly and I couldn't tell if she was saying it to her mother or me but her mother nodded.

"Why don't you take Isabella here to your room and show her around the house? I'll watch the shop while you two can cook dinner, alright?"

Alice nodded and I thanked Mrs. Brandon again before following Alice back into the back again and up the stairs.

Alice didn't say anything and I was worried she was upset. When we reached her room again, she sat down and sniffled.

Oh no. Not the tears again! Anything but the tears!

"Hey, hey! Don't cry now, what's wrong?" I asked her, my tone rising higher as I sat down next to her.

"I'm so sorry! My mother is right; you think I'm weird, don't you? I don't even know if you want to live here with me in my room. You even had to lie to my mother saying you were my friend! I'm so sorry!" Alice said as she actually began to cry. Her cheeks and nose were turning rosy as tears were pouring out of her eyes. She kept sniffling and making noises that indicated that she was upset. She put her head down into her hands and wailed quietly.

I went up and grabbed some tissues—I swear she cried harder went I got up. I plopped right back down and grabbed her chin to force her to look at me. Her face was flushed and her eyes were red and it was new for me. I've never seen Alice cry because she couldn't, but now I could guarantee that her crying face was something I never wanted to see. It made my gut wrench uncomfortably. I began to dap the tissue gently across her eyes and followed the line her tears went and finished off by handing her another tissue.

"Blow." I demanded, my voice rougher than I meant it to be. I couldn't help it though. It was weird to see Alice so insecure about who she was. I was used to the confident Alice, the Alice that loved who she was and where she landed herself. The human Alice did as she was told and looked at me. Her lips were still frowning and her eyes were still telling me that she was upset.

"Alice," I said gently. I had to be really clear about this. I had to make sure my words were perfect.

"I'll tell you as many times as I have to, but I hope that I'll only have to tell you once. I meant what I said. I don't think you're weird. I mean, you're a good kind of weird and I like it. Your mother is wrong. You aren't going to scare me off and I don't think you should be ashamed of who you are. I don't want you to ever be scared about telling me what you saw. I believe in whatever you see and I like every bit of you. You're nice, caring, and perfect the way you are. And I meant what I told your mother. I'm your friend whether you want me to be or not…but I really hope you d—"

I felt the air exist my lungs rather forcefully when Alice threw herself against me, knocking us out of our positions and landing on her bed. She was half on top of me while she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and buried her face against said place.

I could feel my neck getting wet and I hoped to god this time Alice was crying because she was happy.

"No! I want you to be my friend. Please be my friend. I've never had a friend before; people would get scared of me before I could make any. I really like you, Isabella. You're so unbelievably kind to me, I think you're the angel I prayed to god to send to me."

My face flushed on its own and I was thankful that Alice couldn't see it. I did my best to return her embrace as non-awkwardly as I could. Alice is touchy-feely, I should already be used to this.

"Okay," I whispered, my face finally returning to its normal color.

"I'll be your friend…if you call me, Bella. It's quite weird hearing you call me Isabella."

Alice pulled her face away from my neck and looked me in the eyes as seriously as she could.

"Will I be the _only_ person to call you Bella?"

I scrunched my eyes at her and then shrugged.

"I guess if that's what you want."

Alice nodded eagerly, though her expression still serious.

"Yes! No one can call you Bella, except me!"

I chuckled and nodded.

"I really like it, by the way."

"Like what?"

Alice finally grinned although a bit shyly at me.

"That you call me Alice. Everyone around here calls me Mary Alice…but it's nice that you call me just Alice. I think it suits me better."

I just smiled at her again before it was silent for a bit. I began to feel awkward when realizing we were still in this intimate position.

"So…can you get off? You're kind of half squishing me."

Alice flushed violently and sat up before glaring at me. I sat up on my elbows and watched her glare at me.

"Are you calling me fat?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"Not at all. As I said, you're prefect."

Alice seemed to calm down and had that tiny smile on her lips again. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them to herself.

"I remember you said you had some questions…do you still want to ask them?"

I almost wanted to slap myself in the face. I can't believe I was having such a good time with Alice that I forgot my whole situation.

Jesus Bella, have a little self-preservation.

"Right…uhm…do you know the whole date today…and where we are?"

Alice looked at me strangely but answered me however.

"It's February 2nd, 1920 and we're in Biloxi, Mississippi. It's probably going to rain tomorrow, we rarely have snow here."

Holy shit, that's 86 years in the past and I'm a long way from home. Oh god, what am I going to do. Is this permanent? How will I find Edward again?

Although, if he'd just quit his brooding ways, I'd still be with him and none of this would've happen.

I can't even tell if I'm glad this happened or not.

I looked at Alice again. Her long hair draped over her shoulders with her natural curls and slightly rosy cheeks.

Well…Alice did say she didn't remember anything from her past. If this isn't permanent, I could always share this information with her…if I can get her to come back to see me.

I can't believe she still left me without saying anything…

"Do you have anymore questions?"

Yes.

Why am I here? How did I get here? Do you by chance know how to time travel back to the future for later reference?

"No…" I force out of my mouth.

"Okay, but I guess while I show you around the house and we make dinner together, we can get to know each other a little better."

I nodded while she stood up and held her hand out for me to take. I grabbed her hand, the warmth only reminding me more that Alice was alive and she was here with me.

_I think I already know a lot of about you though._

* * *

**A/N: Wow, sorry it's kind of short. I swear the next one will be longer :x**

**I just want to say thanks to all my readers out there and I special thanks to those who reviewed! I didn't actually expect to get that many reviews since the Twilight phase kinda died after it ended.**

**But really, thank you!**

**I hope you'll leave your thoughts after this chapter too ^ ^ No pressure though :D**

**I also did my research to the best of my ability and estimated the time that Bella should've moved back to the past after her jump. I'm guessing it's been 5 months at the most that the Cullens have left her. Also tried my best with the whole 1920s era. Anyone who knows more than me, totally let me know LOL**

**azrael8919:** Good question! She was changed in 1920, but never specified the exact date. We can't have her staying in the past for too long, but don't worry, it'll give plenty of time for good things to happen between Alice and Bella :D You'll see! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I yawned softly and tried to pull the covers up higher. It had been a long day and Alice actually really did try to get to know me better. She asked a lot of standard questions like where I'm from, how come I'm here alone, where are my parents, and what not. I felt pretty bad having to lie to her, but it wasn't like I could tell her I drowned back to 1920 and I actually really know her in the future where she left me a mess.

For a pretty bad liar, I did pretty swell in my opinion. I guess the best way to lie is to tell half-truths. I told her I was from some small town in Washington. I told her that I did live my parents before they divorced to which she was half-appalled and half-fascinated by because she has never heard of any married couple divorcing before. Then I told her that I ran away from home or something because I was a rebellious teenager searching for my own life…or something like that.

After that, we prepared dinner where she decided to find out all my interests. I don't think I've ever had to share so much information about myself. When I originally got to know Alice, she always had visions of my answers or the whole conversation before I could really say anything.

"_So, what's your favorite color?"_

"_Uhm…I don't know I have a lot; it changes from time to time. Right now it's bright red."_

_Alice laughed and I gave her lopsided grin. "What about you? What's your favorite color?"_

_Alice didn't even hesitate answering me. "It's yellow! It's so bright and happy. I love it!"_

_I smiled fondly at her and she gave me a weird look._

"_What?" _

_I shook my head at her._

"_Nothing." Just that yellow will _always_ be your favorite color._

I felt Alice shift herself so that she turned around in my arms and breathed softly against my collarbone. I rubbed her back and thought how strange it is now that I'm the one who holds her while she sleep, not the other way around. I peered down carefully and glanced at her sleeping face.

Holy Jesus! She fucking has the prettiest sleeping face I have ever goddamn seen. How do people sleep beautifully?! Is that even possible?! Surely it'd be better than Rosalie's sleeping face. I grimaced at the imaginative sleeping face of Rosalie.

Peaceful? No. More like a death trap.

After Alice's quirky questions that involved even wondering what happened on my 13th birthday and my favorite memory ever, dinner was to be served.

That's when I met Alice's father. He was at first against me staying here, but after some incidents, he thought it'd be better if I stayed. I don't know and maybe it's just me, but there's something about Alice's father that creeped me the fuck out.

"_I don't know, Catherine. I don't think it's a good idea." Alice's father said in the diner room while Alice and I were in the kitchen. I was watching him through the door though._

"_Don't worry, honey. I think she's good for Alice. She's never had a friend before because of you know…her condition. She seems to keep Alice a little more normal."_

_Alice's father was silent for a couple minutes before he grinned. It was a weird grin, the one that made invisible bugs crawl up your spine._

"_You know, I actually think this is good. She's welcomed to stay here. Now, let's have dinner so I can meet this young lady."_

_Obviously since that was the cue, Alice and I brought out the dishes and set them carefully in front of each person. We sat down and that was when I learned that Alice's family said grace. I tried not to snort with laughter but the Alice back home was not religious one bit._

_After grace, everyone dug in and that's when Alice's father began his introductory._

"_So Isabella, I'm Richard, obviously Alice's father. You can call me Mr. Brandon. Do you like Biloxi so far?"_

_I swallowed my food and carefully answered him. There's just something so off about this man._

"_Uhm, yeah. It's pretty warm here. It's kind of a nice scenery change."_

_Mr. Brandon didn't seem very interested in knowing who was going to living in his house because after laughing, rather forcibly in my opinion, he said, 'that's great!' and ate the rest of his dinner. _

_After Alice and I washed the dishes, Mr. Brandon notified us that he was going to bed early since he had another business trip early morning. _

_He gave Alice a rather pointed look and I struggled not to scream out what the fuck is wrong with him._

"_I expect you try to be quiet tonight, Mary Alice. Your screaming in the middle of the night has got some of the neighbors complaining and gossiping. I left some new medication for you on the counter for you. The doctor in the city I was in said that these should…calm the things you see."_

_After giving me a look as well, Mr. Brandon went off. I helped Alice finish off the rest of the chores and we got ready for bed. She gave me a night gown and I really wanted to rip it off because…who the fuck is ever able to sleep in these things?! Uncomfortable and there was a weird breeze…_

_But I managed to deal with it. Alice and I sat on the bed and she stared at the bottle of pills in her hand. She sighed sadly and opened it to spill two into her hand. Before she could put any into her hand, I grabbed the bottle from her and stared at the label. _

_My eyes widened when I realized what I was reading. Ugh, I can't fucking believe these people._

_I growled and threw the pills away._

"_Bella! Those are expensive medicine my father brought me! What are you dong!"_

_I sighed and sat back down with her._

"_Those aren't going to help you any, Alice."_

_Alice glared and frowned at me. "How do you know? Are you a doctor?"_

_I shook my head. "No. Those are pills for depression and anxiety. They think you're depressed with anxiety issues, Alice. And you and I both know you don't have either."_

_Alice remained frowning, but at least she wasn't glaring. _

"_How…do you know that?"_

_I shrugged nonchalantly at her. "Because I have the same medication pills. They don't make you any better. They just make you feel all numbed out so you don't feel sad, but you don't feel happy either."_

_Alice was still frowning and now it was starting to make me frown. Ugh, can she stop with the sad faces?_

"_Why do you have medication for depression and anxiety?"_

_Well, maybe because your fucking brother dumped me and left me in the middle of the forest for the night. To top that off, you and your family didn't even say goodbye before you all disappeared._

_Pretty traumatizing, if you ask me._

_But once again, I nonchalantly shrugged at her and lay down. I pat the spot beside me, obviously asking her to drop the subject and go to sleep. Alice sighs deeply and maybe a bit frustratingly before she lies down. She turns the other way and turns off the light before she snuggles deeply under her covers while I face the other way._

"_Goodnight, Bella." She whispers softly._

"_Goodnight, Alice."_

And that's how we are here now. I'm still wide-awake and Alice is in dreamland. Granted, I haven't had a good decent sleep in many months, but I was feeling pretty beat.

I didn't want to sleep though. This was precious quiet time I could use to reign in my sanity.

'_Fuck, how am I going to get back? This is the 1920s, right? Edward should be around this time as well, but I don't remember where he is. He should be dying of the Spanish influenza actually. Shit, the one time I tune him out and it just had to be the moment where he told me where Carlisle found him. I haven't…seen him all day.'_

I let that thought set in me for a second. Surprisingly, I felt…slightly okay. Maybe it was because I had Alice here with me. She isn't my Alice, but she's still…Alice. I mean, granted I still feel like shit and I'm actually pretty angry about them all leaving me like some animal to be disregarded, but despite my anger, I rather have Alice here with me than to be angry and alone.

I turned to my side and sighed. I closed my eyes and pictured Edward in my mind. I saw flashes of his crooked grin that I loved so much and our little conversations that made me laugh. But as quickly as it came, it was gone and I was only filled with the memory of Edward leaving me.

The thought made me so angry and sad. I had fucking loved him and tried to put everything aside for him. I adjusted to him.

How fucking dare he? I compromised so much for him and he fucking leaves me the second things get hard?

He leaves and takes away the people…the family I have grown to love away as well? I'll admit I miss Rosalie just a bit, but I realized that I missed no one more than I missed Alice.

I sniffled and felt the water well up in my eyes.

I miss whenever Alice came up early to my house in the morning to drive me to school. Sometimes she even raced with Edward so she could drive me.

I miss when Alice would come into my room after Charlie went to bed so she could spend the night with me. Sometimes it would be too much for Edward to stay near me too long and would have to go hunting. But Alice…Alice always managed to control herself a little better for me.

I miss when she would crawl under the covers with me and hold me while I tried to sleep. She always played soft music quietly and lit the room with a scented candle to relax me. She always had a new book with her to read while I slept and that I always eased me more easily into sleep. I always felt bad that her and Edward couldn't sleep while I could and it must've been boring for them to stay still for the night. Alice always reassured me that she actually thought my sleeping patterns were interesting, but she always brought a book alone for my sake anyways.

I missed when Alice would always manage to find me after a fight with Edward. I would always be crying tears out of frustration, anger, and sadness. Alice would always come and hold me in her arms until I could stop crying. After that, she'd always tell me what a moron Edward was and how that things would be okay. She'd always smugly tap her head and I always laughed.

I missed when Alice would kidnap me for her weekly sleepovers. I loved that she always had at least five movies prepared ands some snacks for me to munch on. I chuckled when I remembered I managed to convince her to bring a snack of her own. One night, she had brought a tumbler mug filled with deer blood. She was a little self-conscious about drinking it, but I coaxed her into knowing that I really didn't mind and that she should find it pretty normal, because I did. I made some joke about having my chips to go at while she had her own drink and it made me feel a little better because I was not snacking alone. To top it off, I cuddled into her while she drank from her mug and I'm pretty sure that did the trick because I rarely ever initiate intimate actions with Alice since I'm pretty awkward. But pretty much after that, she always brought her snack with her to sleepover and movie night.

The main point is that I fucking missed Alice Cullen.

I missed her and I wanted her to come back.

I felt tears pool around my eyes and shut my eyes tightly. I could feel my tears running down the left side of my face and it really just occurred to me that this really fucking sucks.

Before I could wallow up in more self-despair, Alice began to toss and turn violently. She began to murmur things before outright screaming on the spot! I swear my heart might've stopped for a second because I was shocked.

"No, no, no! Don't do it!" Alice was wailing and I didn't know what to do. I mean I have my fair share of night terrors but I think Charlie just kind of lets me scream it out?

But then I didn't want Mrs. And Mr. Brandon coming in. I shot over to Alice and pulled her slightly up the bed and shook her.

"Alice, Alice! Wake up! It's not real! Wake up, Alice! Alice!"

I shook her a bit rougher and before I knew it, Alice's eyes bolted open and she was gasping for air like she had been deprived of it. Tears began to pour out of her eyes like a waterfall and I wanted to curse because she's been crying so much ever since I've been with her. She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a choked sound due to her crying.

"Alice…" I didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone who's been screaming blood Mary? Asking if she was okay was out the question.

Alice didn't say anything but she sat up better and buried herself deeper into my arms and squeezed me as if she would disappear if she didn't. She just kept sobbing and the only thing I could do was rub her back in soothing circles and coo to her softly.

"Hey…shhh...I'm here, Alice. It's okay."

Alice just nodded but she couldn't stop crying and sniffling. I was actually kind of scared she would start to hyperventilate if I didn't get her to calm down. Her hands were fisted into my nightgown and I could feel my neck and shoulder wet with her tears. I pull back a bit and Alice tried to grab me closer again, but I held her shoulders in place and placed my forehead against hers. The tips of our nose were touching and Alice finally opened her eyes and stared directly into my own.

"Look at me, Alice. I'm here. You're here. You're okay. I won't let anything hurt you. Take deep breaths."

Alice did as I told her and took a deep breath in, held it for a couple second and then let it out. This process repeated until she finally stopped crying and could speak properly. This didn't stop her from hugging me though.

"Oh, Bella! It was so terrible! Miss Loraine is going to die!" Alice cried out against my neck.

I pulled Alice out to look at me properly and had her sit across from me.

"W-What? What do you mean, Alice?"

Alice just shook her head and let a few tears leak out. "Miss Loraine owns the shop across town. She's going to go out of town tomorrow to visit her friend and she won't make it!"

Alice took in a shaky breath before continuing.

"She's going to whistle for a cab and the man who will pick her up isn't a cab driver! He'll murder her when he's driven her way out of town and dump her body on the side for her money and belongings! Oh, Bella!"

I bit my lip. Oh shit, this is pretty terrible.

"Why don't you try calling the police and leave an anonymous tip?"

Alice shook her head. "The police won't listen to my calls. I'm the town freak and I've tried to warn them about many things before, but they won't do anything. I hate myself, Bella! I hate having these premonitions and never being able to do anything!"

I pulled Alice into my arms and disagreed with her. Shit, I really don't know what to do for this lady who's going to be brutally murdered for taking a random cab.

It was that exact moment when probably the most plausible plan popped into my head since Edward and his family left me.

"Alice!" I exclaimed and pulled away from our embrace. She looked at me shocked and confused.

"Do you have a cab service around here?" Alice nodded her head and I could only smile to reassure her that I had something brewing in my head.

"Do you know when Miss Loraine will leave for her trip?"

"She's going to leave her house tomorrow at 7am and the fake cab driver will pass by the corner of her street and she'll whistle for it."

Perfect.

"Okay, Alice. We have to wake up at 6am tomorrow and we'll call a cab for Miss Loraine to take. We'll instruct the cab service to meet in front of Miss Loraine's house at 7am since you know the address. That way when Miss Loraine leaves her house, a real cab will be waiting for her and the fake driver unfortunately will get away."

Alice smiled at me and grasped my hands.

"Oh my god, Bella! That's perfect! I'll set the alarm for 6am!"

I nodded and waited for her to do so. When she finished, I lay back down and patted the spot beside me. Alice slides under the covers and moves closer to me. She gently grasps my wrist and pulls it over herself. When she decides she's comfortable, she sighed and snuggles softly against me.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

I move my head to look down at her. She has her eyes closed, but I know she won't be falling asleep anytime soon.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask her in the same tone.

She opens her eyes and looks at me. She bits the edge of her lips softly before replying to me as if she had sinned somehow.

"I probably scared you when I was screaming, didn't I? It happens time to time because my premonition comes as dreams sometimes. I always end up waking my parents and the neighbors complain. This is the first night my parents haven't woken up and I have you to thank for that. Not only that…you helped me find a solution too."

I just smiled at her and shook my head.

"I told you that I'm here for you. Always. I don't want you to think you have to go alone through this. But I want you to know that sometimes, there's not always an answer. Sometimes we're not going to able to fix the problems you see. I don't want you to hate yourself when that happens. Sometimes, the inevitable happens and we can't stop it, but know that it's always going to be okay."

I truly feared the day that Alice would see something that I wouldn't be able to help her fix. It's so weird because I'm the one protecting her now. I was used to being sheltered by Edward and being hidden in the dark, out of his love of course, but it's kind of nice knowing that I'm enough to protect Alice for once.

Alice just nodded her head and bit her lip.

"Ever since you've been here…I feel more comfortable being who I am…but I also feel so embarrassed because I don't want you to see me like this."

I just chuckled softly. "Well, you did give me a little scare. It's not a big deal though. I was awake when you were screaming. Back home, I used to have a lot of night terrors too."

Alice frowned and held the fabric on my arms a little more tightly between her fingers. She seemed to be studying my face and I only looked questionably at her.

"You were…crying. Why?"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. I guess telling her a little bit wouldn't hurt since she shared so much with me already.

"I kind of miss my old home. Not that I don't enjoy being here with you. I really do. I don't want to leave yet. But I kind of miss my family. I miss my friends a little bit. I miss my…ex-boyfriend?" I said the end rather questionably. I mean I guess technically he's my ex-boyfriend.

"You had a boyfriend?" Alice asked with her curious tone. I nodded to her and half-heartedly smiled.

"Things are complicated with him. Before I came here, I had Edward and his family that I loved a lot. But some incidents happened and before I knew it, Edward was breaking up with me, saying a lot of things that left me pretty hurt for a while now. Him and his family disappeared as if they didn't exist after." My last words made me drift back to the words Edward said before he left.

"He's stupid."

I looked back at Alice who was frowning with her eyebrows furrowed in a stubborn expression.

"How can any man leave you? He's going to regret it for the rest of his life!"

Alice seemed genuinely angry that Edward left me. Her expression just showed me how offended she was by the mere thought of Edward dumping me and I couldn't help but laugh.

Alice's expression softened at the sound of my laughter but I couldn't stop laughing.

"S-Sorry. I'm glad you're mad for me. I haven't laughed this much since he left. It still hurts that him and his family are gone from my life. I feel like there's something wrong with me. Did I really fuck up so bad that they all had to go?"

Alice didn't even blink at my cursing and shook her head.

"No way! If I were Edward, no matter what happened, I wouldn't have let you go. This Edward guy must be crazy! How can someone let someone so kind and caring slip through their fingers? It's okay if you're sad about it, but I'm sure as heck going to be angry enough for you and me."

I just chuckled again and laid my head softly on top of Alice's.

I don't care if it's just for one night. I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my chest. I still miss Edward and everything we may have had and could've had. But right now, I feel for once I have the right to be angry and that this wasn't my fault.

For once, I didn't feel like I fucked up so bad that Edward left. I feel like there isn't something wrong with me that Alice, Jasper, Emmett, possibly Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle couldn't have said goodbye.

A part of me is so glad that I jumped off that cliff. Even if my initial reason was to see Edward, right now I'm just glad I could see Alice. Whether or not she's a vampire, she's Alice.

And I have Alice here with me. That's more than enough to be blessed for.

"Thanks." I muffled against her hair. Alice just giggled and shook her head.

"Do you still miss him then?"

I nodded. Of course I still miss him.

"I miss his family too though."

She just nodded understandingly.

"Do you…want to be together with him still?"

I paused to think. I still loved him but my brain is wracking trying to figure out if all this pain is worth it.

"I still kind of do. I still love Edward. My head tells me that I love him still and he was the best thing that has happened to me so far, but my heart is under a lot of pain and I'm having a hard time picking up the pieces, you know? My brain is trying to figure out what to do."

Alice didn't say anything and nestled me closer to her.

"Well…I'll always be here for you now. You're my first friend ever and I…care about you too. Wherever you go, I'll go."

I just grinned. I could feel my eyelids get heavier with sleep. Alice's soft and steady breathing lulled me to the back of my mind and I fell asleep.

I could tell that for once, I would sleep soundlessly.

* * *

Two weeks have passed and by now, I have a normalcy with Alice. Practically inseparable. The first week was hectic since I was the talk of the town because I was "cursing myself by hanging around the witch." I know. I can't believe someone had the nerve to say that to my face. What's worse was that they said that to my face while Alice was with me.

Jesus Christ, she looked so upset and she visibly flinched at the teenaged boy who said it to me in the most condescending voice ever.

Let's just say I walked home with bruised knuckles and a smug grin.

By the end of the week, things have calmed down since the town noticed I was still alive and I still hung around Alice a lot. I particularly notice they quiet down their shit talking about Alice if I pass by them. I'm pretty sure they heard about the incident with that boy walking home with a broken and bloody nose.

They're still really cautious about Alice though. I mean some of the ladies in town will talk to me, but they won't engage Alice. It really annoys me, but Alice insists that she's okay with it since she can talk to me.

One more thing I'm really proud about is that people have started to buy Alice's clothing that she designs. When the ladies in town notice that I'm wearing stylish clothes that can't be bought in stores, I decided that I could discuss with Alice about the prices for her clothing and bring it to the ladies buying them. I usually give the money to Alice after, and I think it's the cutest thing ever when she gets really excited about it. The ladies don't know that it's Alice who makes the clothes since it would probably kill her business, but I tell the buyers a penname for Alice, which is 'A'. Alice seems satisfied with it though because her clothes are out there and she's making separate money from her parents.

We decided to keep it a secret from her parents because her father still kind of scares the shit out of me. He's gone most days and only comes home late at night and sometimes doesn't even come home when he's on business trips.

I was currently sitting in the room Alice shares with me since it's a Sunday, which translates to lazy day. Alice keeps the money in her closet underneath some clothes. She keeps it in a jar that has a label that says, "Alice and Bella's $$".

I thought it was the most hilarious and kindest thing ever. Alice says the money is ours because she wouldn't have been able to do this without me.

We actually have a lot saved up right now and I'm not particularly sure what Alice is saving for because she refuses to let us spend it on anything.

Now that I think about it, Alice has been acting pretty strange. It started yesterday when she was eying her mother with a worried expression.

"Hm…"

Before I could ponder anything else, Alice bursts into the room and jumps on the bed with a biggest grin I have ever seen.

"Bella!" She said really excitedly and I almost cringe. When she says my name like _that_ with a face like _that_.

I know she wants something.

I narrow my eyes suspiciously at her. "Name your business!"

Alice roars with laughter but nothing about her denies anything. She only looks back with me while batting her goddamn eyelashes and pouty lips.

"Can we please, _pretty please,_ go shopping today?"

I KNEW IT. Nothing escapes my senses. I let out the biggest groan of discontentment and pout myself.

"But why…" I whine. "Didn't we just go like, last week?"

Alice pulls the most offended face I've seen since I've told her about Edward. I would laugh if I wasn't dreading shopping.

"Exactly! I need to get some new things, and don't tell me you also don't need some new things! You've been complaining non-stop about wearing nightgowns to bed. If you really want to get pants, then this is your chance! Please, please, please!"

Alice has finally gotten over my "strange" fashion sense, but it doesn't stop her from getting me to go shopping now that she knows what I like and don't like.

But she was right. I'm getting kind of sick of feeling that weird breeze with the nightgown. Plus when I stretch my legs, there's a restriction and it drives me nuts. Let a girl spread her legs! Freedom, I tell you!

I sigh dramatically and nod my head. Alice lets out a squeal and jumps up.

"Alright! Just give me ten minutes to get ready!" Before I can reply, Alice already runs off to the closet and pulls out the outfit I have a feeling she already prepared for today.

Sneaky little minx.

* * *

"It looks like it's going to be raining all week…" Alice says. She seems pretty bummed out about it, but I don't know, the rain is kind of comforting.

"I don't know…I kind of like the rain." I told Alice. She scrunched up her nose as if she found what I said strange and foreign.

"Why? You can't really do anything while it rains."

I laughed and shook my head. "You'd be surprised."

Alice just looked more curious. "You'll have to show me then, Bella!"

I just laughed some more and nodded my head. Alice continues to babble on about what she wants to buy while we walk through the store. I nod and answer accordingly but I'm more focused on all the people staring at us, particularly Alice. I try not to scowl at them because Alice doesn't like it when I do, but these people are pretty fucking rude.

Alice is pulling out clothing off the racks with ease and I just let her do her thing because she generally picks the clothes and I yay or nay them later on. It was at this exact moment when two girls about our ages walk right up to us. I can already sense trouble since they kind of remind me of Jessica and Lauren.

"Would you look at that? The little changeling brought her _friend_ out to play. You should keep a tighter leash on her. Bad things always happen when Mary Alice is around." The snobbish girl with platinum blonde hair says.

The redhead girl next to her laughs and nods her head.

"Yeah! I mean how can you even be friends with Mary Alice? She's a freak and she brings bad luck to everything she gets her hands on. I bet her father is so embarrassed and that's why he's never home."

I grit my teeth and I peer over to Alice who has a frown on her face. Her eyes are glossy but she refuses to let these bitches see her cry.

Holy fuck, I can't believe this is kind of abuse Alice had to deal with her in her human life. Fuck it, I don't care if Alice scolds me for this later.

I turn back and glare at the blonde and redhead. I scowl pretty loudly at them and take a step closer to them.

"Listen here, you little bitches. I don't know if you heard about the boy who talked badly about Alice in front of my face. But incase you haven't, he's still sporting a broken nose. I hope you don't think just because you're girls that I'll punch you mercifully, because I won't. I'll punch you twice as hard. So unless you want to walk home with a bald patch and a busted lip, you better fucking apologize to Alice and get out of my face."

The two girls look at each other and seem to contemplate their choices before looking back at me. I pull Alice in front of them and look at them expectantly. I raise my eyebrow when they're first silent. I give them a look that says, 'I-really-hope-you-don't-think-I'm-above-ripping-y our-hair-out' look and it seems to the trick.

They sigh and look at Alice, although rather disdainfully.

"We're sorry we said that about you, Mary Alice." They say in union and I have a pleased look on my face. Partially because Alice gets the apology she deserves and that I probably dented their pride which is also as satisfying as punching someone for making Alice sad.

"It's okay…" Alice murmurs out. She shuffles closer to me and I take it as my cue.

"Great! Now skedaddle!" The two girls leave while grumbling to each other and all I can do is roll my eyes. Can't escape high school bitches even if you time travel 86 years into the past.

That's life for you.

Alice turns to me and hugs me, despite all the clothes she's holding.

"Thanks…" She muffles into my shoulder. I merely shrug and pat her back.

"It's no big deal. C'mon, now. I hope you found me some pants because I swear to God if I sleep in another nightgown tonight, I'm just going to sleep in my birthday suit and you'll have to deal with that!"

Alice seems confused for a second and then the realization hits her and she gapes wide open while blushing violently. I stifle my laugh at her expression and walk off to see more options for night wear.

"Bella!"

I laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Does it feel like it's moving along slightly? LOL I'm guesstimating that I'll be spending around 10 Chapter (more or less) in the past before we move to the present. Obviously Bella will be dealing with her feelings for Edward and has to overcome her submissive ways. I think it's important for girls to have self-value and be able to differentiate between love and a really bad obsession. Do you know what I mean LOL ~feminism~ Don't let boys walk all over you! But don't walk all over them either!**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys, it's really motivates me to continue and makes me happy + thankful! ^ ^**

**KairiSD:** Thanks for the tip! I actually did look into it and it's pretty interesting. I think I will try to incorporate that into my story. Especially the self-identity and sexuality bit!

**But thanks to everyone who reviewed! Really pushed me through :') I'll try to update by next week! ^ ^**

**OH PS, i changed my name to MissMonsters2! I used to be strawberrylicious so calm down!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, Bella…? Are you awake?"

I groan and turn over to Alice sleepily.

"Mmrpgh?" I mumbled to her, my eyes still shut.

Alice sighed and scooted closer. She wriggled herself between my arms and held me. I opened my eyes now that she had my attention and frowned at her frowning lips.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, my voice still laced heavily with sleep.

Today had been pretty busy. After going shopping, Alice and I sold some more outfits and some ladies put in requests because we were running out of already-made outfits. After that, I helped Alice make dinner with her mother while her father was still out of town. I couldn't help but notice that Alice was repeatedly glancing at her mother with pressed lips. Dinner was quiet and after that, Alice and I made our way to bed.

"I had a bad dream…it's sounds silly now that I say it." Alice said with a weak chuckle. She tucked herself under my chin as if she were about to be scolded

I only rubbed Alice's back soothingly and rested my head on top of hers.

"It's okay, Alice. Do you wanna tell me about it?"

I could feel Alice shake her head and sigh.

"I'm not really sure what it was about. I just keep having these bad feelings, like something bad is gonna happen. Does that scare you?"

It was my turn to shake my head. I lifted my hand and ran it through Alice's long tresses. It was quite weird at first. I mean, I love Alice's short-feathered hairstyle, but human Alice's hair was beautiful too. I think I just preferred short hair on Alice. She rocks it.

"Hey…that reminds me." I start off. I sit up and Alice seems reluctant to sit up where she can feel the breeze. I hop out of bed and run over to the closet to grab my jacket. I dig through my jacket and smile when I feel the bulky object in it. I pull it out and almost want to cry at the beautiful sight of my Blackberry. Alice had bought it for me prior to my birthday saying that I needed a proper phone to text her with. I quickly turned it on and almost wanted swoon at the full bar of batteries, except there was no service obviously. I've been very careful about conserving the battery life.

I run and jump back onto the bed with Alice, who's looking at the device with great interest.

"What's that?" She asks. I laugh, not really sure what to tell her.

"Just one of my doodads back from home my, uh, friend made me. The point is that I want to take a picture of you."

Alice looked thoroughly confused. She eyes my phone from all angles and has her face scrunched up with confusion.

"I don't understand? It's way too small to being taking pictures!"

I only laugh some more and shook my head. I sit more closely with her with the camera lens facing our way.

"Smile!"

I know Alice is still confused, but she still manages the most dazzling smile I've seen.

I quickly check the picture to show Alice and she looks thoroughly happy. I have to be careful though because I still have pictures of future Alice and everyone else on my phone. That would be a field day for Alice to see herself 86 years from now.

"Wow, this is pretty nifty!"

I almost snort laughing at Alice's slang, but I rein it in.

"Oh yeah, it's mighty nifty." I say mockingly but Alice doesn't seem to notice.

"Let me just take a picture of you though." I tell Alice. She pouts when she looks at her attire, but I assure her that I'm not taking a body shot.

I carefully aim my camera for a shoulder shot. I notice through the screen that Alice has a hair out of place. I look up and reach out and tuck the strand away from her face. By now, Alice's face is on the verge of turning pink, but it only makes it to her cheeks.

"Perfect…" I mumble more to myself.

I snap the button, pleased with the picture.

"Let me see!" Alice demands and I hold out the camera for her. She's smiling brightly, her cheeks tinted slightly, but she looks beautiful nonetheless.

Alice seems to approve and lies back down with a sigh.

"What else does your doodad do?"

I pause to think about to say. Well not much since there's no service…

"Hm, well you can write notes on it, use a calculator, add in people's contact information, hm…not really much right now honestly."

Alice just nods thoughtfully before patting the spot beside her. I carefully place my phone onto my nightstand and resume the position we were in before I got up.

I sigh contently and Alice giggles.

"What's so funny?"

Alice just shakes her head although still giggling.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about what a doll you are."

I snort pretty unlady-like and stick my tongue out at her. The action causes Alice to giggle some more.

For some reason, I'm so content hearing her laugh. It's silent for a while before Alice speaks again. She's twirling a strand of my hair between her fingers when she speaks.

"Hey…do you…do you want to go back to Edward still?" Her voice sounds so quiet and unsure.

I'm taken by surprise by her question and I can't answer right away.

Do I want to be with Edward? Do I really want to go back with him?

I…think so?

I mean, I haven't thought about him seriously for a while now. I always have fleeting thoughts about him for a short amount of time before Alice interrupts them.

These past few weeks…it's like everything gets clearer. I find myself comparing future Alice to Edward, human Alice to Edward, and then future Alice to human Alice. I can never think too long about future Alice though. It just makes my heart cripple violently when I think she suddenly left without saying goodbye.

Edward never really let me make decisions about anything, whether it was something big, small, about me, just about anything really.

But Alice…I mean whether it was future Alice or human Alice…I always feel like I have choices and that my opinions are heard.

It was nice. I liked it.

But Edward only did those things because he loved me…right?

I…I don't know.

"I…don't know. I still have a lot of feelings for Edward, but you know I'm content here with you, right?"

Alice just bits her bottom lip before nodding slowly. She slowly places her hand on top of mine and laces her fingers with mine.

"I don't want you to leave me…is that selfish? A part of me understands that you may still love Edward, but I can't…I can't go back to my life without you, Bella. I'm too scared now."

I smile and hold Alice's hand tighter. I press my forehead against hers and I absolutely adore the look on Alice's face.

"As if I'd ever let you sink. Whenever you go, I'll go."

Alice grins that the total honestly in my voice. She slowly closes her eyes and I do the same.

_As if I'd ever let her sink._

* * *

I groan dramatically on the inside, even if my face is forcefully smiling. Alice's father was coming home today. I know the man seems nice and all. But literally he makes my skin crawl.

His smile is too fake, too secretive.

Alice was trying to convince me to enjoy the walk in town before we go back home to make dinner for Mr. Brandon's return.

How can I enjoy this walk when I know Mr. Brandon is going to come home, make dinner really awkward, creep me the fuck out, and then give Alice some more depression or anxiety pills?

I continue to slump while walking while Alice just rolls her eyes with a tiny smile at my antics.

"He's remarkable, I tell you!" A woman exclaimed a couple feet in front of us.

"He's a doctor at such a young age and oh my, he and his wife are gorgeous people! His platinum hair blonde hair makes me swoon."

That caught my attention.

They couldn't be talking about…talking about Carlisle, could they?

"My cousin in Chicago went to see him and said Dr. Carlisle is truly a miraculous man!"

I stopped walking for a second. It felt like all the oxygen just left my system.

They're in Chicago…_Edward's_ in Chicago…But not for long. If Edward is dying of the Spanish influenza and Carlisle is going to change him, they can't stay in Chicago long.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice runs up to me with her concerned expression.

I begin to breathe again, but my mind is in a mess.

This could be my only chance, my only chance to go back to Edward. Even if I didn't want to see Edward, this was my chance to see Carlisle and see what's going on.

I look at Alice and for a second, I contemplate something.

What if I brought Alice?

Alice is supposed to become a vampire, right? Albeit I don't know how…but it's supposed to happen, right?

Do I ask Alice to leave her life and come with me?

And that's when it happened.

That's when I realized how dumb I've been. How immature I've been. This is probably why Rosalie doesn't like me much.

I couldn't ask Alice to give up her life! That would be so selfish of me.

"Bella?" Alice calls out to me. I feel her delicate hand on my shoulder, pressing into it slightly.

I finally wake out of my stupor and smile weakly at her. I place my hand over hers and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Sorry, I just felt a little winded."

Alice's eyebrows scrunch together as she pursed her lips tightly, showing me that she was worried.

"Let's go back…" She asks and I only nod knowing that I wouldn't win this fight against her.

Alice slides her hand down from my shoulder and clasps my hand tightly.

"We should hurry…there's going to be strange man walking around later on tonight, he has really weird eyes…" Alice whispers to me.

I nod once more and clasp her hand back just as tightly. While she leads us, I close my eyes tightly.

God, how could I be so selfish? I was literally trying to throw everything I had away without even considering anything. Now, I almost asked Alice to do the same thing. I mean I know she loves being a vampire, she told me so.

But…she seems content with herself right now. She has a choice and I don't know what I want to do.

Do I run away alone, do I stay, or do I ask Alice to come with me?

I looked at the back of Alice's head when she decides to turn around to check up on me. She gives me a sweet smile and for once…I couldn't smile back.

* * *

"You were quiet today, much more than usual when my father is home."

I grimace at the mention of the man. He came home for dinner, asked us how we were doing all jolly and I resisted the urge to cringe in his face. He gave Alice another bottle of pills where I made her chuck out the window later on in the night.

After that, he was just silent, barely talked to his wife before went to bed. He's supposedly staying for the next day before he goes off again.

"Ugh, please don't mention him. He really scares me."

Alice just shrugs and climbs into bed with me. She's becoming much bolder and easily snuggling into me at night, even before I'm asleep. She has a twinkle in her eyes when she carefully brushes away a strand of hair in my face.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

I look carefully at the features of her face. So much different than Edward, I can't help but compare. Where his face structure was sharp, hers were defined and gentle. Where he had a crooked grin, hers was sweet.

Long story short, I think human Alice was beautiful.

"Bella?" She says when I stare too long.

"You." I say truthfully.

"Me?"

I nodded. I couldn't help but think about my dilemma ever since finding out where Carlisle was.

I don't know if I wanted to go. And if went, I didn't know if I should leave alone or bring Alice with me.

Alice just smiles and grumbles, "Well, better you thinking about me than Edward."

I just chuckle at her. She's been clearly making it known that she didn't like Edward too much. The light mood begins to die down the more I think about what I need to do.

Eventually, whether or not Alice turns into a vampire, I'm going to be left behind again.

If she stays human, eventually her parents will set her up with some nice strapping young lad. She'll get married and have kids. I can't be part of that.

If she becomes a vampire, I can't protect her from another vampire, and I'll still be stuck with the same dilemma when I was with Edward.

Where will that leave me if Alice is immortal?

I wish I could bring her with me, but I can't. I can't let her run away from her mom, her little sister, her weird as fuck dad.

And that…that hurt more than I thought it would.

* * *

Another week and a half has passed. Now I've been here with for a little over a month. During this time, I've quiet down considerably, contemplating what to tell Alice. I'm pretty sure Alice has noticed because she's been frowning more.

I hate myself for causing her unhappiness.

I don't know if I'm leaving because I want to see Edward, or if I'm scared about the future with Alice if I end up staying.

But the point is, I still have to leave.

And I have to tell Alice.

"Bella! Let's go out today. I want to show you this really nice place I've found!"

Alice is little livelier today. She usually starts the day that way before I end up dampening her mood. She quickly grasps my hand and drags me out the door.

"It's really pretty, Bella! I'm sure you'll love it!" Alice exclaims as she continuously drags me down the road where we usually went to the open park. I don't say anything even though she drags me past the park and I think we're starting to enter a mini forest. There are a lot of trees and bushes, but it's not that bad.

Alice halts and we both come to a stop. She turns around, still holding my hand as she beams at me.

I think my heart is breaking, but I'm not sure.

"Here we are! Do you like it?"

I look around and it's kind of similar to the meadow Edward and I shared, but there were more trees and grass rather than meadow. There's a lot of sunlight shining through the trees and it gives the whole place a serenity feeling.

"I…it's beautiful, Alice. Thank you." I tell her softly. Alice's smile widens and she seems pleased with herself.

"I know you've been feeling a little down for while, but it gets better, Bella. I swear. When you're here with me…it—"

"I have to leave, Alice."

The words come out my mouth faster than my brain can process. The whole place is silent after my words and I can see Alice's face start to crumble.

Alice's hand slowly drops from mine and I almost reach up to grab it back. But I don't.

"I…I don't…why?" Alice stutters.

My fingers reach up and slowly drag themselves through my hair. I'm blinking rapidly because I'm scared I'll start to cry.

"Alice…I know where Edward and his family is. They're in Chicago. They won't be for long though and…I think I should go…"

My throat feels like it's closing up and I feel like my chest is being crushed when I see Alice's eyes start to well up with tears.

"Alice…I—"

"Don't go." Alice suddenly says.

"Alice—"

"Don't leave me."

"Ali—"

"Stay with me."

It feels like all feelings broke through the floodgate and anger finally passes through me.

"_Stay with you?_ Alice, that's all I want, but I can't! What am I going to do here if I stayed with you? Watch your parents set you up with some boy? Watch you get married and have children? I _can't_ be a part of that!"

My voice is trembling and I can feel my cheeks wet from the tears streaming down my face. I look at Alice's still face. She's crying too, but she hasn't said anything.

Shutting my eyes tightly, I feel myself forcing the leftover tears to pour out. I let out a shaky breath when I opened my eyes again.

"Alice…I can't—I can't."

Alice is standing no more than a couple inches from me, but it feels like we're standing on the opposite sides of the world.

"Even if I'm not going there to see Edward, I can't stay here with you and watch you leave me behind."

'_I can't watch you leave me again. It'll break my heart again and I won't be able to fix it.'_

Alice hasn't said anything this whole time and I have no fucking clue what she's thinking, but the silence is deafening.

I try one more time to make her understand.

"I know I said I'd go wherever you go…but—"

_Silence._

The words can't make it out of my mouth. My heart is pumping rapidly and there's a loud ringing noise in my ear that I know doesn't exist.

And it's all because of Alice.

It's all because her lips are pressed against mine. It's all because her hands are no longer at her sides and are instead tangled in my hair. It's all because her lips are warm and her body is pressed right up against mine. It's all because I can feel her heart racing just as fast as mine.

It's all because of her.

Alice pulled away and looked me in the eye with her tear-filled ones. Her hands slowly descend from my hair and replace themselves at my cheeks and neck.

"Don't go. Stay with me. I—I don't want a swell man. I want you, Bella. I know what I feel is wrong, but I can't stop it. How could I want to marry a boy and have kids when all I can think about is you? The way you gently smile at me, the way you protect me from the townsfolk, the way you hold me at night, and the way you accept me for me. Bella, I—I don't know how to do this, but I want you so bad."

I'm stunned. Dumbfounded. Astonished. Speechless.

And silent.

Alice bites her lip at my silent and my eyes trail to her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"Bella, please don't hate me. Please don't go back to Edward. I know that I'm weird because I feel this way about you, but—"

I've never wanted anything in my life so bad. I always thought I was desperate for Edward, but _this_—right now, it doesn't even come close.

My lips are immediately back on Alice's, kissing her more fiercely with my experience. My feet are moving on their own and before I know it, I have Alice pressed against the nearest tree, my lips never leaving hers.

Alice was still for a couple second, but her lips began to move in sync with mine, trying to keep up with my fervent feelings.

My hands trail up and wrap themselves around her petite frame and I just—_I can't stop._

I thought all along that maybe I wanted Edward back because I had it so good.

But I was so wrong.

While I may have loved Edward at one point, I've wanted Alice all along. I wanted Edward back because I thought it would bring Alice back.

Pulling back, Alice and I are gasping for air and my blood is pumping in my ears. Alice's lips are swollen from my lips and her face is flushed, but she looks beautiful. Perfect.

I pressed my forehead against hers, my nose bumping intimately with hers. My eyes are closed because I think if I open them now and look at Alice, I think I'll fall apart.

"God. I've wanted you all along. It was you all along." I murmur.

I think this is my undoing. Alice is my undoing.

"You'll stay?" Alice murmurs against my jawline.

Stay?

How preposterous she ask.

My hands trail from her waist and up to cup her neck, the tip of my fingers splayed across her jawline.

"I can't turn back now, Alice. I'll stay. How can I go now that you're mine? I can't turn back, Alice."

Alice seems more content than I've seen her this past week. A full sincere smile graces her lips, the lips that I've kissed.

"Don't turn back…move forward with me."

Wherever Alice goes, I'll go.

_Wherever Alice stays, I'll stay._

* * *

**A/N: Well, they finally get to this point LOL Idk if it was too fast for you, but we gotta get some things moving, there's a lot to be happening a couple chapters from now. But don't worry, things will not be rushed! I don't know what else to say, except thank you people who review ;; you all make me happy and motivated to write. I'm trying to have this normal updating time, but it's hard LOL I'm thinking Fridays. Who knows.**

**Also, I have a new Bellice fic up!**

**It's called Lovely **

**You can find it on my profile! It's written is **drabbles** so i can update it much faster! I promise it's filled with cute bellice action, so check it out and leave ****a review (:**

**Here's the summary: **

**Alice Cullen is a famous fashion designer on the lookout for inspiration for her new line of clothing. She finds inspiration in Bella Swan, a soon-to-be-married woman. An inspiration that soon turns to love. While Bella seems to be reciprocating Alice's feelings, there seems to be an invisible force that holds Bella back from getting out of her marriage. Can a possible love story fit for Alice and Bella?**

**The first couple chapters are up, so you should check it out and know that I'll be updating that one much faster as it's in** drabbles.

**Well see you soon! No pressure, but reviews are pretty welcomed ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It's been a little over two weeks since Alice and I have gotten together and let me just say…there's a lot of kissing.

_A lot._

It's a little frustrating because we have to hide around to do it, but at the same time, it's pretty exciting to be doing things you aren't supposed to be doing.

God, she makes me feel…_feel so real_. She makes me content about everything I have, everything I _am_.

It's actually kind of amusing because Alice is quite the feminist. She's been teaching me things and it makes me realize a lot of things about Edward and how I used to be.

I can't _believe_ that I used to let Edward treat me like nothing, I can't believe how much he undermined me. I know his ideals and values are so old, but I think that if I continued to date Edward, it would've been a very emotionally abusive relationship.

Not only that, but I was pretty crazy myself. I promised myself that if I ever somehow saw Jessica again, I'd apologize to her. I probably made her shit her pants last time we hung out.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?"

I turned my head over to Alice and smiled lazily. Right now, we're in our spot again. We're lying in the grass and appreciating the warmth before it starts to get cold later on in the day.

"I'm thinking about you."

Alice grinned and cuddled closer to me, throwing her arm over my waist, her fingers drawing lazy circles against my waist. She looked up under her lashes at me and spoke in a low tone.

"Good things, I hope."

I turn on my side and press myself more firmly against her. My arm moves over hers as I drape them over her waist.

"I think about how you make me feel so…content. I don't think I've ever felt so at peace before. I think about how you change me for the better. You make me proud to be me."

It was true. Over the course of the week, I meant it when I said I was going to stay. I've decided to not see Edward, Carlisle, or Esme. I will probably never be a vampire, but I'm so satisfied about living a normal human life with Alice. One day, we'll move to another town…a really sunny town and start a life there.

Alice only grinned wider and moved forward, pressing her lips lightly against mine. She leaned back and sighed happily.

"Kissing you is the best."

I raised my eyebrow and an evil smirk formed on my lips as I looked at Alice. I quickly rolled overtop Alice, every delicious curve of her body meeting mine. My hands moved to either side of Alice's head, and my grin only getting wickeder as her blush creep onto Alice's face.

"Are you sure about that?" I tease her.

Alice doesn't say anything, but her eyes her hazy. The past couple days, my whole core feels like it's keeping a lot of sexual pent up tension in it.

I don't want to act on it because it's way too soon for Alice and I, but the teasing between Alice and I are getting further and further each time.

Should I stop? Or should I go?

I have the lead here because I have a little more experience in the relationship area…but is she ready to go that far?

Just as I'm about to kiss her again, I felt something wet on the back of the head. I stop and crane my head to look up and notice that it's starting to pour.

I chuckle softly at the sound of Alice's disappointed groan and help her up.

"This is why I hate rain." Alice says with her pouty lips.

I just laugh and take her hand. We begin to run back to the house when the rain starts to come down hard.

"I just remembered something!" I say loudly over the rain and halt us both to a stop. Alice's stop comes to a slight jerk as she whips around to look at me confusedly.

Her hair is soaking wet and sticking to her face, her clothes are drenched and pressed against her skin, but she's tilting her head and I can't help but think that she's beautiful.

"What?" She says when I'm just grinning like a moron.

I pull her against me so that her face is just mere inches from mine. I can see every droplet of water run down her face and for a second, I'm a little jealous of the droplets. Her lips are parted and I can faintly see her breath in the air, her eyes are looking directly at me and I feel loved.

I feel loved because her eyes are warm, tender, and full of affection for _me_.

My hand carefully places themself on her cheek, the tips of my fingers hiding underneath her hair.

Our lips are getting closer and it could be the freezing rain that's giving me tingles all over my body, but the way Alice is gripping my hips is giving me shivers.

"I'm supposed to show you how _fun_ the rain can be."

Without another word, my lips slam against Alice's cool lips.

I think Alice likes the rain now.

* * *

Dinner was quiet and calm. Mr. Brandon had already left, so it was just Catherine, Cynthia, Alice, and I. Cynthia babbled on about this boy she met in the park and how they were going to be best friends forever. Alice just laughed but tried to play off one of her premonitions to warn her little sister.

"That's lovely, Cynthia. I think you should invite him over to play. There's talk around town lately that there's a strange man lurking around the town."

I carefully peered over to Catherine to see her reaction, but the woman did not say anything as she looked lost in her thoughts. She finished most of her meal, but now she was just pushing the leftovers around on her plate.

"Catherine?"

She didn't respond. Alice finally looked over with a concerned expression and placed her fork down.

"Mother?"

Catherine snapped out of her daze and looked at Alice. She sheepishly smiled and placed her own fork down before pushing her plate away.

"Sorry, kids. I'm a little out of it today. I think I'm going to go get ready for bed. If you two girls could clean up, that would be nice."

"Sure. Feel better!" I tell Catherine before the woman goes up the stairs. I hear a faint sound of a door clicking shut and I turn my attention to Cynthia.

"Shouldn't you be off to bed as well? It's your bedtime soon." Cynthia scrunches up her nose at me and I laugh.

"Fine…" She says. "But only if you read me a bedtime story! The stories you tell are really good!"

I roll my eyes at her little bargain but I nod nonetheless. Cynthia smiles in victory and gets up to put her plate in the sink. I turn my attention to Alice who's smiling fondly at me.

"What?"

Alice looks around to see if anyone is looking, but when the coast is clear, she leans her head over the table and kisses me lightly.

"You're so good with kids."

My entire being is still in bliss from the kiss so I only smile and shrug my shoulders in return.

For the next while, Alice and I do the dishes together and it actually took a while because we kept splashing each other with water and soap. After that, I tuck Cynthia in and tell her a bedtime story, as promised. When the kid is tuckered out, I excitedly make my way to Alice. I find her at her little desk in the corner, cutting fabrics and sewing. When she notices me in the room, she smiles and motions me over.

I waste no time in coming over and sit in the chair next to her.

"Is Cynthia asleep?"

She smiles when I nod. I look over to her designs and touch the fabric softly.

"Do you want to help me?" Alice asks when she notices me studying the fabric.

I retract my hand hastily and shake my head.

"I don't know anything about clothing. Actually back home, I'm told I have no fashion sense. I swear it's because I like comfort over stylish though!"

Alice just laughs and reaches over to grab my hand.

"It's okay, Bella. I'll teach you how to help me with these clothes. I'll also tell you about how clothes work."

So for the next hour, I'm helping out Alice cut out fabric and she mostly sews because I keep pricking my finger, but I'm having a lot of fun. Even if fashion isn't my biggest interest, it was interesting.

Also while we're making clothes, Alice is teaching me about style and how I can be comfortable in my clothes while also being stylish.

She knows that I don't really care about if I look cool or not, but I listen regardless.

I think I'd listen to Alice even if she had nothing to say.

* * *

There's a shift in the bed. I groan lightly and open my eyes while turning over to face out.

"Alice…?" My voice was groggy and came out raspy. I pressed my palm against my eye, hoping to press away the sleep.

When I opened them again, I found Alice sitting silently with my cellphone in her hand. It seemed she was up for awhile. She looked up at me with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, can we take another picture together?"

I look at her for a moment before nodding. Such a strange girl. I take hold of my phone and go to the camera option on my phone. When I finish that, I sit closer to Alice and put my arm around her waist to pull her closer. When our head are tilted against each other, I get ready to push the button. Just at the very last second, Alice whips her head to the side and catches my lips in a kiss when the flash goes off. We're still kissing when the picture is taken, but my hand is no longer holding my phone.

When Alice breaks off the kiss, I sigh contently. After I put my phone back onto the counter, Alice pulls me down onto the bed with her. She tucks the blanket up to our chins and pulls my arm over her waist. It's 3am and the moon in illuminating the room, and I can see Alice's outline clearly.

She traces my jawline and it makes my eyes flutter.

"Hey, Bella?"

I hum in response. She waits for a moment for me to open my eyes so she knows I'm paying attention to her. When she seems content with me, she pushes a strand of hair away from my face and kisses my nose softly.

"Will it scare you away if I told you I love you?"

It was like everything went silent. Every ticking in my head, every thought just stopped. It wasn't one of those moments where Alice paraded the world to tell me she loves me, it was simple.

And it made my heart beat really hard.

It was at this moment that I realized that I love Alice. I've always loved her. I will _always_ love her.

I pull Alice closer to me and bury my face in her neck, closing my eyes tightly when I feel tears surge in my eyes.

I wanted to tell Alice that I loved her all along, that I will always love her.

But I don't.

"I love you too, Alice."

Alice cranes her head a little back so she can kiss me and when she does, I almost want to cry.

"I'll always love you, Bella." Alice whispered against my lips.

_Me too, Alice. Me too._

* * *

"What do you think will happen in the future for us?" Alice asks me as she draws little circles against my palms.

It's quite late in the afternoon. We were supposed to watch the shop today, but Catherine said she wanted to watch the shop today because her husband would be coming home again tomorrow.

How unfortunate…

After an hour of playing with Cynthia, Alice and I wandered off on our own. At first, we were just looking around town, but then I was tired and so Alice and I ended up in our secret spot.

I turned over to Alice to see her looking up at the sky. I looked at the sky too when I answered her.

"Whatever you want to happen for us." I tell her rather vaguely.

Alice turns on her side and supports her head in her palm as she looks down on me.

"You know what I want? Once Cynthia is a little older, I want to run away with you to somewhere sunny. I want to buy a house with you and decorate it with each other. I want to open our own clothing shop. I want to wake up every morning next to you."

I smiled at Alice. She was so cute. It was a shame that in this time, we couldn't get married, but we'll make do.

I turn on my side too and level my head to hers.

"Ready whenever you are." I tell Alice softly. Alice just giggles and kisses my lips lightly.

* * *

I've been here for almost two months now and it's really not that bad. Having Alice here is what keeps me grounded. I still worry that any day now, Alice's parents will try to set her up with another boy, but I try not to think about it a lot.

I help Alice make the clothes and sell them, but I think we're beginning to run out of customers in town. It's a mystery to me on how we're going to go to the next town to sell clothes, but Alice seems to know what she's doing.

It seems so surreal now that I have decided to stay here. It was strange. I was giving up going back home to stay here with Alice.

Don't get me wrong, I miss my dad and mom a lot, but it wasn't enough to bring me back, but I love them and I hope they'll move on.

Everything felt so different here. There were choices and I was making them. Staying here was a choice, Alice is a choice, and everything that comes after are decisions we'll have to make.

I want everything with Alice.

The best part?

She wants everything with me too.

* * *

**A/N: It was mostly just Alice/Bella fluff LOOOL It was a little short, but the next chapter is longer and it's already done! Just waiting for everyone to have their chance to say something ^ ^**

**It's also thanksgiving in canada sooooo happy thanksgiving! :)**

**Check of my new story _Lovely! It's also Alice/Bella and told in snippets ^ ^_**

**I'm going to try to update by the end of week! :) We're so close to the action guys!**

**kecia . jones3:** Uhhh I don't know if you read the description, but this is an A/B pairing! So it's Alice/Bella. I'm sorry that you want it to be Edward and Bella, but that's just not going to happen. Sorry you don't like it, but I'm not going to change the ending! thanks for the review though.

**Princess Alexandria:** Actually, phones were invented in 1876, so by 1920, people were already using household phones. Most commonly found in wealthy people's houses. But since Alice's family owns a business, they should have a telephone. But if you're talking about Bella's cellphone, she brought it back with her from the future when she had her jacket on from the first episode! Obviously no one will know what it is though LOL! There'll be no service also haha! So basically Bella can only take pictures and notes and whatever applications blackberries have! I'm unsure about what tissues you're talking about but kleenex was invented in early 1920, and I mean the pop-up tissue boxes. Thanks for the reviews and concerns! I'm glad you brought it up because people seem confused about the 1920s, **but the 1920s is actually very modern. It's referred to the Jazz age/Roaring twenties. Also the economic boom bc of WWI. Everyone thinks that women are wearing big frilly dresses and what not, but that's like...way back LOL thanks!**

**Also Bella CANNOT charge her phone! She has to conserve the battery life by having it off most of the time and turning it on if she needs to. Once the battery life dies, it just dies. But idk about you ppl, but when i had a blackberry, that sh*t lasts a real long time LOL**

**There are so many people who reviewed and I wish I could reply to all of you ! :( Thanks for the enthusiasm and I hope to hear from you. Love ya'll :)**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"It's getting cold."

I looked over to Alice and found her shivering in her thin jacket. We just finished grocery shopping when it the weather dropped suddenly and the wind picked up.

I smiled lightly and stopped to put the bags down before taking off my jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Bella…you're gonna get cold!"

I just shrugged and wrapped my scarf closer to myself. I picked up the grocery bags in one hand and held out the other for Alice.

"Keep me warm then." I mumbled shyly to her. Alice's mouth widened into a smile and she pressed her body around my arm, her hand sliding down to hold my hand.

"I love you." Alice whispered.

* * *

"Why am I chopping onions? I hate onions."

Alice laughed before she dried her hands off on a cloth and walked over to me. We were currently making dinner after we watched the shop for a couple hours when Catherine came home and took over.

"Alright, picky-pants. Let's switch. You can wash the veggies and chop them and I'll cut the onions and cook the meat."

I gave Alice a lop-sided grin and nodded eagerly. She quickly kissed by nose and shooed me off.

We were in a middle of a small banter when Catherine came in. She peeked her head just into the room and smiled at both of us.

"Hey girls, make sure to make a little extra. Your father just called and said his business meeting ended early and he'll make it home for dinner."

When Catherine left, I frowned. I mean, I know that I don't know him well enough to judge, but c'mon! The man was weird creepy

Did I say he was weird?

Alice came over and placed her chin on my shoulder.

"C'mon pouty-pants, it'll be a quick dinner and then we can do whatever you like."

She went back to chopping onions and frying meat, leaving me in my state of unhappiness.

"Yeah," I mumbled under my breath. "A quick but painful dinner."

* * *

This sucked.

It was actually physically hurting me to be sitting at the dinner table right now.

Only Cynthia was babbling on about something no one really understood. Catherine was eating her dinner pleasantly, occasionally looking at her husband. Alice was eying her mother every couple minutes and then eying me. Mr. Brandon was just eating his dinner with that fucking weird smile, god he's so creepy.

Me?

Oh, I was trying to scarf down my dinner. It was hard though since the food was burning off my taste buds since I refuse to take a second to blow off the steam.

"So," Mr. Brandon says, silencing Cynthia in her babble. He turns to Alice and I, never wavering his smile.

"I hear that Alice's condition has gotten better. Catherine tells me we don't get complaints anymore and you two go out a lot now. Is that true?"

I look at Alice, who doesn't seem like she's going to answer, so I unfortunately am stuck answering the man.

"Yes, it's true. We walk around town a lot and go shopping together."

Mr. Brandon laughs joyously and I wonder briefly if my face is grimacing like it is in my head.

"That's wonderful! Saves the trouble of spending all that money on medication. I guess all Alice needed was friend to stop the crazy, hey?"

This time I don't answer because I'm trying to fight the scowl that's coming out.

What a fucking asswipe.

I think Alice can see that the comment bothered me and she gently placed her hand on my thigh under the table.

It makes me feel better, but I still hate the man.

* * *

After dinner, Mr. Brandon and Catherine went on a walk themselves after closing the shop up for the night. The man was staying for the next two days apparently because he has business here.

I tucked in Cynthia like I usually do and went into the room I shared with Alice. I found her rummaging through the closet. She pulled out our jar and placed in the money we made from this week.

"How much do we have?"

Alice smiles at the jar before turning to me.

"We just made a little under $500."

I smiled at her. I guess $500 in 1920 could probably buy way more than it could in 2006.

I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes. The faint smell of vanilla and berries rushed through my nose and I grinned.

I loved the smell of Alice. I can't really remember, but I'm pretty sure vampire Alice had a faint scent of the same thing as well.

"Alice, let's go to sleep, don't we have the open the shop tomorrow anyways?" I yawn.

Alice just shrugs before she's silent for a second. I glance over to her and realize that she's in a middle of a vision when she's motionless.

I wait patiently and almost have a heart attack when I hear a loud thump on the ground. I whip up and saw that Alice had fallen to the ground, lying on her back. Her eyes were wide open but she was a million years away.

"Alice!" I run over to her and help her over to the bed. Alice is choking on air and she's holding her hand over her chest when she emerges from her vision. She's coughing violently and nearly gagging when she first breathes.

"B-Bella?" She weakly and shakily whispers. She's breathing heavily as if there was no oxygen in the air.

"Oh god, I'm here! Are you okay?" I ask her. I can't help but check over to see if she injured herself when she fell. A brush a couple strands away from Alice's face and notice that she's sweating slightly. I run to the bathroom quickly and rinse a towel under cold water. When I come back to Alice, she just shakes her head and breathes in deep breaths. She puts her hands in her face.

"Oh god." I hear her muffle into her hands. She's holding a hand over her mouth and she seems to be gagging and trying really hard to hold in the vomit creeping its way up her throat.

"Alice? Alice!" I say to her while I hold her shoulders. I stroke my fingers through her black locks and dap the towel on her cheeks and forehead, the flush color starting to leave her face.

"What's wrong, Alice? What did you see?"

She looks up at me and I can see tears prickling her eyes. She sniffles and draws me in to comfort her.

"God—Bella, I think…I think I just saw my mother being choked and stabbed to death!"

Her breaths start to heave into crying and I'm so stunned that I can only hold Alice close to me.

There's an unsettling feeling in my stomach and the back of my throat is drying up at a quick rate.

It's painful and it must be absolutely horrifying for Alice.

"Oh god." I say quietly. I can feel my stomach start to get nauseous and I try with all my might not to gag right then.

"Oh god—that's…that's, what the fuck happened? Did you see who the killer was?"

Alice shook her head and almost choked out a sob.

"No! His face was covered. Oh, Bella! I don't know what to do. I'm so scared. Do I tell my mother?"

Fuck, I actually don't know. If we tell Alice's mother, she could either not believe us, or become hysteric. But if we leave it, there's a possibility that it will come true.

"I'm…I'm not sure right now, Alice. We'll figure this out together, okay? We'll figure this out…"

* * *

It's been a couple days since Alice had that vision. Each day, she was having the same vision but only with clearer details, as if things were being finalized. We're both feeling a lot of stress because we're still unsure what our next move should be.

This is so fucking terrifying.

I mean, back home when James and his gang were after me, I still felt safe because I had my vampires and wolves.

Now it's just Alice and I…two humans against another human, most likely a burly man.

It's almost ironic how humans are so much more terrifying.

I mean the best choice would be to prevent this, right? We're just unsure how because we don't even know when this is happening, why it's happening, and who's going to murder Catherine.

The only thing we know is that she's the only one going to be in the house when it happens.

Does that mean we never leave the house with Catherine, basically glued to the hip?

No! That's crazy talk.

If Alice's visions are subjective, so to say, Alice has not seen anything that indicated that Catherine would be safe even if we decided to never leave the house.

So, the only option we had left was to warn Catherine. To me, it didn't seem like such a bad idea. Catherine seemed to be a little more open to the fact that Alice sees the future than Mr. Brandon.

Alice is nervous though, but I promised her that I would be there with her when she told her mother.

"Bella, I feel really nervous…"

I turned to Alice who was picking at the hem of her sleeve. We were watching the shop currently while Catherine was out in town. Cynthia had gone to play with the boy she befriended at his house, so it was just us in the shop.

"I know it's scary, Alice. But I'm sure your mother will listen to you, even if she doesn't believe you. We don't have much of a choice left."

Alice took a deep breath and nodded. She smoothed out her clothes and fixed up her fringe. We decided that we would talk to Catherine without Mr. Brandon there.

I mean, she'll probably tell him later on, but it's best to be able to warn the woman without the man blowing up right away. He's supposed to be back tomorrow night, so that'll be great.

I walked up to Alice and dragged my fingers through her long black locks and smiled when Alice closed her eyes heavenly. I dragged the tip of my nose down the side of her face until my lips neared hers.

"It's gonna be okay." I mumbled against her lips.

* * *

It wasn't until later that evening when Catherine came home. By then, Alice was about to die from being so anxious and nervous. She was repeatedly chewing on her bottom lip until it was slightly swollen, and by that point, I told her to stop. If her lips are going to be swollen, it shall only be because of my lips.

We finished through dinner easily enough, thanks to Cynthia. She's really becoming close with that neighborhood boy.

I could tell Alice was playing with her fingers underneath the table since she was so nervous. She barely touched her dinner and I couldn't blame her. I don't think I could stomach anything down right now either.

Cynthia finished up her dinner and jumped up to put her plate in the sink.

"I'm going to get ready for bed now! I'm supposed to play with Henry early tomorrow morning! Night mom, love you! Night Mary Alice and Bella. I love you!"

"I love you too, Cynthia. Goodnight." Alice and I said together.

Once Cynthia was upstairs in her room, Catherine was about to get up as well.

"Wait, mother!" Alice called up suddenly, her arm up mid-high.

Catherine turned around with her head tilted.

"Um…there's someone I want to talk to you about." Alice said, her voice shaking slightly.

I think I felt something leap in my stomach.

Catherine sat back down and folded her hands neatly, waiting for us. I looked over at Alice and bit my lip.

"So, Catherine…" I started. "This is going to be hard, but I just want you to hear Alice out. She's your daughter and I think she deserve at least that."

Catherine raised an eyebrow at me, but nodded nonetheless. She turned her attention to Alice, clearly waiting.

"Mother, you know about my premonitions—"

"Mary Alice—"

I raised my hand up to stop Catherine.

"_Please_ Catherine, don't interrupt. Just hear Alice out until the end."

I held Alice's hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly. I nodded at her and she had a small smile on her face.

"Mother, I know it's hard to talk about this because everyone in town talks about me because of this. But please—just listen. I'm not cursed and you know that. I just get these warnings. You remember what happened to Jason. I _tried_ to warn everyone and no one listened, but it still happened."

Ah yes, Jason. Jason was Alice's cousin and Alice had a vision of the young boy getting hit by a car because he was playing out on the streets. Alice had tried to warn everyone, but no one listened to her. Once the vision occurred, they all blamed her and said she was cursed, thus starting the whole chain of everyone mistreating Alice.

"Whether or not you believe me about tonight will change everything. I know father has always believed that what I see is a sickness, but you know better. You know that everything I see comes true unless we decide to change it. I am telling you this because _I love you and I'm scared_, mother."

Alice's eyes were glossing over with tears and I focused my attention to Catherine. Her expression was confused, but she was very concerned.

At least she was listening.

"Mary Alice, honey, just tell me what you…saw."

Alice sniffled and wiped her eye.

"It was horrifying and I don't know why it will happen, when it'll happen, or who did it, but I saw…I saw some man breaking into our home late at night when only you are home and…and _murdering_ you!"

* * *

**A/N: Finally, some action LOL! No, but forreals, the next chapter will be way longer since we are finally starting to pick up the pace. Some of you are realizing that am indeed keeping close to what really happened to Alice (found by Twilightwiki). So some of you kind of know what already happened, except i condensed it to make it faster LOL SHHHHHHhhhhhhhHHHHH don't spoil it!**

**There were so many nice reviews and I almost cried reading each one :') I seriously wish I could reply to all of them :c They really do motivate me to update faster! Thanks to the people who favourite and follow this story + me as well.**

**But the biggest special thanks out there goes to Bellice-ftw on tumblr! If you EVER read this part, just know that I did read what you reblogged on my post, and you nearly made me cry LOL Thank you for recommending this fic & Lovely to other people. You said so many nice things about me and I just...FEELS c': I believe you will be wonderful writer as well! Thank you so much again, and you run a kickass blog as well and EVERYONE SHOULD CHECK IT OUT & FOLLOW HER!**

**See ya'll soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"_Don't tell me you actually believe this nonsense, do you Catherine?"_

"_I don't know, Richard! You can't ignore the fact that everything Mary Alice sees comes true! Aren't you worried at all?"_

"_Of course I'm worried! I'm worried that our daughter has gone absolutely mad and it's affecting you and her friend!"_

This has been going on for two days now. Alice and I can hear them through the thin walls all the time. This is the only thing they've been talking about ever since Richard came back from his trip. I look over to Alice and my expression softens when I see her downcast one. My fingers slide across the sheets and thread through her fingers. She slowly looks up at me with those eyes that make everything just slow down so I can catch up with her. For a second, she doesn't move, as if she's contemplating if I'm real. But in the next second, she's lying down on her back, pulling me along with her. I lie on my side, switching to my other hand to hold the one that's on her stomach instead.

"Do you think it will always be like this?" Alice asks, looking up at the ceiling.

For a moment, I'm silent too.

"No." I decided, "I know there's a world out there where things are not like this. I believe we'll both be here to see it."

A small smile graces Alice's lips when she turns over to face me. She lets my hand rest on her waist while her own hand softly trails from my hip, to my arm, and up the curve of my neck where she stops. Her index finger stretches out just a little more to caress my jawline. My eyes flutter closed but open again when I feel the faint brush of Alice's lips.

"_You're the light in this never ending darkness…"_ Alice whispers against my lips.

My hand on Alice's waist tightens and I lean in to capture the lips in front of me.

I wonder if it will always be like this.

If I will always feel like my heart is being crushed, yet so lightened, if Alice will always put me through a spiral of vertigo.

* * *

The house is silent again. Richard has left for another business trip and will be gone for a while, but I suspect it's because he's getting sick and tired of the shit Catherine and him argue about repeatedly. He couldn't even look at Alice while he was here. I think that kind of hurt Alice, but she didn't show it. Cynthia is still oblivious to everything going on since she's spending most of her time at the Henry kid's house. I guess that's a good thing though.

Catherine hasn't spoken to us much either, which I know kills Alice. But the main point is that Catherine is still cautious, which is good because Alice and I hang around the house a lot and volunteer to watch the shop while she goes out.

The visions of Catherine being murdered still happen for Alice, and it really puts her on the edge because they seem to be coming more often.

I'm stuck on about what I need to do to help Alice, but nothing really comes to mind. Alice is usually too jittery to be doing anything other than worrying. There are rare moments and mostly when we're lying in bed at night where I can get Alice to stop thinking about everything for two seconds.

Alice and I never leave the house now. If Catherine asks us to get her something from the store, only one of us goes, usually me. If we need to go get Cynthia, I will go. I usually volunteer because I don't want anyone to make the trip difficult for Alice.

I think Alice knows that I do that, but she just goes along with it to appease me. I mean, a part of me knows that nothing will happen to Alice when she's out, maybe a few harsh words and stares here and there, but I know no one would touch Alice purposefully.

That might've been because of the first time Alice went out to go to the grocery store to pick up some milk…

_I leaned over the counter looking at the jewelry with boredom in my eyes. Catherine was in the kitchen mulling over what to make us for dinner today and even Cynthia would not indulge me with her ramblings today. She was very intent about making henry something in her room._

_Just when I was mulling over stabbing myself in the eye with the nearby pen, I heard the door chime, signaling that someone was entering the store. My head shot up, enthusiastic about the prospect of having something to do._

_My face immediately fell when I saw Alice walking in with a tight expression and I knew she was trying her best not to cry._

_I ran to the other side of the counter and straight up to her. _

"_Alice," I started, trying to get her to look up at me. "What's wrong? Where's the milk?"_

_Alice's lips were trembling but she refused to make any eye contact with me. I sighed and began to rub my hands on her arms soothingly before they migrated up to Alice's cheeks. They gently nudged her face in an upward direction and Alice finally slowly leveled her eyes with mine. _

_I studied her face and frowned quite noticeably when I noticed a very, very small scratch on her cheekbone on the left side of her face. It was very minor, probably would disappear within two days, but I was still so fucking upset and angry about it._

"_Who did this to you?"_

_Alice didn't say anything and her lips pouted into a frown of her own. She looked like a sullen puppy and edges of her eyes were filling up with water quick._

"_Alice," I sighed out quietly. My eyes darted around the room to see if Catherine was in eyesight. When I affirmed that no one would be interrupting us anytime soon, I focused my attention back to Alice and bumped my nose against Alice's tenderly. She sniffled right after, and I nipped at her bottom lip, as if scolding her for not telling me._

"_Tell me who was fucking dumb enough to hurt you."_

_Alice sighed and held the fabric at my elbows lightly. _

"_It was Alexander, the cashier at the grocery store in town. You've seen him a couple times. He's the one with the dirty blonde hair."_

_Ah yes, I remember the fucking prick. The couple times I encountered the boy, he was glaring at Alice while we checked out our groceries together but wouldn't say a peep because I was gauging his eyes out with a glare of my own. _

"_I see…" I said. "And what exactly happened that you've returned to me with a scratch on your cheekbone?"_

_My hands moved down from her cheeks and kept their place on her arms instead._

_Alice bit her lip and turned away for a second before she pouted back at me._

"_I was checking out some milk at his till when he scoffed at me and asked me where my bodyguard was. I didn't answer him because I never engage when this happens. He gave me a sickening look when I handed him the money for the milk. He took the money from me before he threw it back at me. The money must've nicked my skin from the angle it hit my face. He told me to get out the store. Everyone was staring so I just picked up the money and left…"_

_My hands were tightening as Alice told me the story. When she finished, I realized that I was starting to hold her too tight and relaxed my grip._

_I was fuming. How fucking dare this asshole treat Alice that way? Who the fuck does he think he is?_

_I forced the air out of my nose and released my hold on Alice. I pried the money out of Alice and turned to the door, taking my jacket from the coat hook beside the door._

"_Stay in the store with your mom. I'm going to get the fucking milk."_

"_Bella—"_

_I turned to Alice with a small smirk on my lips and shook my head._

"_It'll be okay, Alice." _

_With that I walked out the door, holding the money I took from Alice and jammed them into my pocket._

_I set off into town and approached the grocery store. I waited at the back door because I knew all the workers here left work from this door. I assumed Alexander was getting off in the next 10 minutes or so since he probably worked a morning shift._

_For the next ten minutes, I contemplated if I was doing the right thing. If scooping down to Alexander's level for revenge would somehow reflect me as no better than the fucking jackass._

_I quickly brushed the thought away._

_One, the jackass deserve whatever the fuck he was getting for treating Alice as if she were dirt, as if she were not human, demoralizing her._

_Two, for Alice, I would gladly become a villain._

_The backdoor quickly swung open and my head shifted to see Alexander swaggering out, a cigarette between his lips, unlit._

_His eyes noticed me from the sidelines and her wriggled his eyebrows together. Clearly he recognized me._

"_What the fuck you doin' here?" His words slightly muffled from the cigarette._

_I stood up straight, my hands still crammed into my pockets. I leveled his stare with an unimpressed look of my own._

"_I think you know exactly what the fuck I'm here for, Alexander."_

_He merely scoffed and rolled his eyes. I felt myself clench my teeth together tightly. Alexander lit his smoke and blew some out before he spoke again._

"_What? Is this about your little fuckin' cursed chippy that came by today? What? Did she come home cryin' to you or somethin'?"_

_My fists were clenching into a tight ball inside my pockets, but I tried to remain calm._

"_Yes, this is about Alice coming by today and trying to buy some milk. She came home not only with no milk, but a scratch on her cheekbone as well. Want to fucking explain that to me, you abominable twat."_

_Alexander scowled at me, clearly thinking that my vulgar language was not meant for a lady._

_Like I gave a shit._

"_Yeah, so fuckin' what? I threw her dirty money back and didn't let her buy some goddamn milk. Don't cry about it."_

_I let out a laugh that seem to confuse him. Before he knew it, I reared my hand out of my pocket and socked him in the face as hard as I could. He stumbled back slightly, his cigarette falling from his lips as he tumbled over his own clumsy feet and landing on his ass._

_I approached him coolly and leaned down towards him. He was cradling his face with evident shock._

"_You see, Alice might cry about this, but I'm going to punch you in the face until I find the scratch on Alice's face has been avenged. Listen here bub, I don't fucking tolerate anyone treating Alice less than what she deserves. If I ever, _ever_ see you treat Alice in any similar disgusting way as you did today, I fucking come after you, pal. I will fucking come after you and shove the nearest object I have through you, you fucking got that?"_

_Alexander was holding his face in shock; his eyes wide open, still not believing that I just punched him in the face._

_I neared my face closer to his and seethed at him._

"_Do. You. Fucking. Understand?"_

_He seemed to snap out of his stupor and nodded vigorously. I rolled my eyes and stood up straight._

"_Also, I expect you to run back into the store and grab me milk. I think your vile act today earned Alice her previous purchase free, don't you think?"_

_Alexander jumped back up and disappeared through the door. I sighed as I squashed out the still lit cigarette on the cement floor. Within minutes, Alexander was back as he shoved the milk in my hands. I smiled as if I was grateful, feeling a little satisfaction at the bruise forming on his on left cheekbone. With that, I turned away and began to walk off._

_When I heard the familiar charm go off when I stepped into the jewelry store, Alice was already waiting in front of the counter for me. She looked at me worriedly when I sauntered up to her. My fist was still throbbing like hell when I reached Alice, but I held up the milk for her anyhow and shoved the money back into her hands. _

"_I got the milk."_

I still see the prick whenever I need to run to the grocery store, but we just pretend the whole encounter didn't happen and he just checks my grocery out silently.

Very rarely, sometimes on my way home if I finish an errand early, I go to the spot Alice and I share and lay down there by myself.

Sometimes, everything is just so overwhelming. I find that I feel like I'm in this big ocean and the waves are crashing down on me, never allowing me to catch my breath.

So I sit here in silence, in my own thoughts.

Sometimes I can't believe that I'm here with Alice still. It's too amazing that I'm here with her.

Not only that, but she's in love with me.

Me.

Isabella Swan.

It would be so easy for me to fall for her. She's ridiculously beautiful, kind, humorous, a little sassy but I love it, and how can your heart not beat against your ribcage when she looks at or touches you?

But for her to fall for me, just average me, it's amazing and it brings me nearly to tears.

It's a rare occasion when I think back to home. When I think about Charlie and if he's trying to survive off of pizza and beer again, or when I think about Renee and if Phil is taking care of her when they travel the world together. I wonder if they cry a lot because I'm not there.

And sometimes, just sometimes, I think about the Cullens in the future.

Do they know I'm gone? Do they care? Does Esme cry a lot or has she found a new daughter to play with?

Does Carlisle bury himself in work because I can't tease him about taking a break or the humans will find it weird if he's working 24/7?

Does Emmett still get his ass handed him whenever Jasper plays Xbox with him and have to turn to someone else to cry about it because I'm no longer there?

Does Rosalie smile a lot more now because there's no human ruining her mood?

I couldn't care less about what Edward was doing because I already knew what he was doing.

Brooding.

And last, but never least…Alice.

Does she force herself to not see my future? Does she go shopping alone now because she has no one to drag out the door and into her car to go with her? Does she watch the cooking channel still? Or does she find it irrelevant now? Does she continue on with movie and sleepover nights alone or has she found someone new to do them with?

Does she miss me?

Did she forget about me?

Does she regret leaving me behind without so much of a look?

And is she suffering a lot now because she can't find me even if she tried?

_Good,_ I thought strangely.

Let them all feel a fraction of what I felt.

But usually before I get too broody at that point, I think about the better things like how I feel about Alice now.

When I really think about it, I can't stay angry with Alice for too long. It's just too hard. I can't hold any type of grudge against her when she's completely oblivious. I can't be mad when she's batting her eyes at me and smiling just enough for me to see her teeth, and I definitely can't stay mad when her lips are smothering mine.

It's enough to keep me elated and sane until my next self pep talk.

* * *

I think the problem with people and love is that it's not that they don't put enough effort to being with the person they want to be with, but the problem lies within sticking around when things get tough.

I'll admit this whole thing is really stressful and depressing. It almost makes me want to run.

There seems to be some kind of time bomb ticking down and it's bringing both Alice and I to the edge. It's like the more often the visions come, the less time we have.

That means we never leave the house now. Any errands now only lasts about 10 minutes maximum. We barely have Cynthia home now because if something does happen, at least the young girl won't be there to see it.

Believe or not, all this tension has actually had Alice and I fight for the first time.

It was probably one of the worst things I had dealt with.

_Alice was sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. All day she'd been irritated and hot tempered. It was starting to get my nerves, but I was trying to be understanding considering the situation. _

_The whole day, Alice and I were being tense because she was being so short-tempered that I rarely spoke to her. When I walked into our room, I shut the door gently and leaned against it with a sigh._

_Looking at her from here made me lose any hot-tempered feelings. With a slight push off the door, I made my way to Alice. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her as soothingly as I could._

"_Hey, Alice." I said. She didn't reply, didn't even indicate anyway that she heard me. _

"_Let's go on a quick walk, okay? It might help."_

_It seemed my sentence snapped Alice back to life because she whipped her head up to look at me with a glare and sprang up._

"_How will that help, Bella? Leave my mother here defenseless while we go dilly-dally outside and kiss? You're not helping here!"_

_Her words hit me like bricks and I felt tears spring immediately to my eyes when I stood up to match her glare._

"_What the hell you do think I've been doing all this time, Alice? Standing here with my finger up my nose? I'm just trying to find ways to have you less stressed! You can't blame me for trying."_

_Alice scoffed and turned her head away. _

"_Well, it's not helping, Bella!"_

_I sighed loudly and turned away myself. I glared hard at the dent in the wall in front of me so the tears wouldn't fall from my eyes. _

"_I'm not here to be your punching bag, Alice. I know this situation sucks, but it doesn't give you the right it take it out on me, especially if I'm just trying to help you. When I said go outside on a walk, we could've just walked around your house. When I said walk, I didn't fucking say we had to go around kissing. Fuck, Alice. If you don't want to talk or kiss me, just fucking say so instead of stepping on my heart."_

_I ran my hand through the top of my hair and sniffled. Alice was silent and I just shook my head before turning towards the door, grabbing my jacket from the coat hook on the door and turned the knob open._

"_I'm going to go outside for a bit."_

_Without looking or bothering to hear what Alice had to say, I shut the door quietly behind me and whipped my jacket over my shoulder and slipped it on. _

_I didn't miss a step or slow down until I felt the cold air hit my face. I sighed in relief and relished in the rare cold air._

_I sat down on the outside curb and jammed my hands in my pockets._

_I was so mad and I felt so defeated. _

_How do you win against something that you don't know when it's going to happen?_

_How do you beat the future?_

_I laughed at myself when I thought about Alice once said to me when we first became friends._

_She said the future always changes. It changes when you make decisions. You must always make decisions because whether you like it or not, change will happen and you don't want to be left behind._

_Before I could wallow up in any more thoughts, I heard the door open and footsteps approaching the curb._

_I knew right away it was Alice. She has this distinct smell of vanilla and berries and her steps are always light._

_When she sat down next to me, I didn't acknowledge her presence. _

_Sue me for being a little childish._

_Alice seemed to notice that I was a little miffed still and sighed. She lifted her cool hands that were emitting any warmth they might've had left onto my cheeks. Her fingers gently pushed my faced to look at hers. _

_When I reluctantly looked at her, she leaned in, her eyes closed and her nose gently nudging just right by mine. Her lips brushed the edge of my lips and I sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day._

"_I'm sorry." She whispered to me._

"_I don't mean to take my stress out on you and I don't mean to make you feel like our relationship is a burden. Please don't leave me."_

_My eyebrows bunched together confusedly and I reached my own hand up to thread them through Alice's._

_I waited until she opened her eyes to speak._

"_Alice…did you think that just because we're fighting that I was going to leave you?"_

_Alice pouted but nodded slowly nonetheless. Her eyes were big and round and I could tell that she was scared._

_I sighed and shook my head. I put my forehead against hers, my hand switching to wrap around her fingers in a firm grip._

"_Alice…just because things get hard doesn't mean I'm going to leave. I love you, Alice. It's sound lame when I say it, but that's how I feel. I'm never going to give this up until you want me really want me to._

_Alice eyes were welling up with tears but she was smiling. She seemed to choke on her laugh slightly when she pushed her face closer to mine. When her lips hit mine, I internally sighed so contently. My lips moved against hers and I noted that she was getting so much better than when we first started kissing. _

_When Alice pulled away for air, I could still feel her breath on my lips. It was so warm and I felt so in place with the universe for a second._

"_I love you, Isabella Swan." Alice murmured into my lips._

After that, we began to relax a little bit more. Doesn't mean we forgot about our situation, but we're less temperamental with each other. I mean, I guess just because we're going to be holed up in this house for god knows how long watching out for any serial killers, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun. Our fun includes mostly cleaning around the unknown secluded areas of the house (which means we're really just making out there).

'_It's going to be okay.'_ I remind myself.

We're starting to near the end of the month now and so far, everything is okay still, if anything, maybe a little better. The visions have stopped coming.

We've read that as it's going to be okay.

Richard has only come home once and he commented on about how we're a little pale. Cynthia told him that it was because we rarely leave the house now to which he only hummed to.

Other than that, Richard left as quickly as he came. He talked a little to Catherine who seemed more calm and happy to see her husband.

"_I think things are okay."_

"_See Catherine, what did I tell you? It was all nonsense."_

"_You're right honey, have a safe trip and come home soon!"_

"_I will honey, I love you."_

I scoffed. Richard was all kinds of loony.

Whatever keeps the man away though, I guess…

With the weekend here, the shop was much busier than usual. None of us left the store with the overwhelming amount of customers that needed to be helped.

Unfortunately that meant that we had to skip dinner as well. Around 9 o'clock the last customer left and it was dark out.

"Whew! We haven't that many customers since last year's valentine's day! I'm pretty beat, I'm going to go out to the restaurant in town quickly before it closes and get us some takeout."

Alice and I quickly looked at each other and whipped our heads back to Catherine.

"Uh, no that's okay Catherine, I'll go get it!" I said to her. Catherine looked at me weird and shook her head.

"That's sweet, but you don't know where the restaurant in town is because you haven't ate there yet."

"I'll go get it then!" Alice said, which made me whip my head to look at her.

Catherine raised her eyebrow at Alice and shrugged.

"Okay I guess, but hurry on with it then, it's quite late."

Alice nodded her head and took the money from Catherine. When she was slipping her coat on, she looked at me and smiled. My lips were pursed but I tried to smile back at her. It probably came out more like a grimace though.

It's been only 7 minutes since Alice left and Catherine popped her head through the door into the other room where I was sitting.

I looked up at her questionably and she had a small pleading look on her face and I was dreading what she was about to say.

"Hey Isabella, I'm really sorry I should've told Alice before she left but we ran out of milk again. I forgot that Richard took the last bit with him before he went on his trip. Could you be a dear and go to the grocery store and get some for me? Cynthia can't sleep at night unless she drinks a glass of milk at night."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _

Of course Richard would take the last glass of milk, that fucking douchebag.

"Uhm…yeah…sure I guess."

Catherine smiled and held out some money for me.

"Great! Oh! Can you also pick up Cynthia as well? She's practically lives at that boy's house nowadays."

I was cursing internally in my head as I put on my jacket.

Fuck, Alice was going to be fucking pissed.

I left the store calm before booking it into a sprint. I could pick up milk and Cynthia in 20 minutes if I ran the whole way.

I made it into the town grocery store within 5 minutes and ran down the aisles not giving one single fuck at everyone staring at me. I practically budged like 3 people in line to check out the milk.

After that I ran outside on the way to Henry's house to pick up Cynthia. I looked down at my watch.

10 minutes.

Okay, so I was a little bit a head of sched—

"Oof!"

I landed on my ass with the milk on my lap.

Ugh, so not my day.

"Sorry!"

I looked up in surprise when I was staring at Alice who only stumbled back a couple steps.

"Bella?"

Shit.

"Bella, why are you here?"

I groaned as I stood up and patted the dirt off of my pants.

"Your mom forgot to tell you to get milk and Cynthia before you left, so she made me go."

Alice frowned but nodded.

"Well…I think it'll be okay. I haven't had any visions lately anyways. Let's just hurry and get Cynthia."

Alice and I jogged the rest of the way to Henry's house and rang the doorbell. It took a couple seconds before anyone opened the door.

"Oh! Hello, I'm assuming you're here for Cynthia?" A young woman with blonde hair said when she opened the door.

"Yes, if you could please get her, that would be wonderful." Alice said with a polite smile.

The woman smiled and nodded.

Well, at least there are people in this town that aren't complete assholes to Alice.

Within minutes, Cynthia was jumping down the stairs and running towards us.

"Mary Alice! Isabella! You're here!"

I smiled at Cynthia and nodded.

"Yup! Hurry on and say your goodbyes, we gotta go home quick. We picked up dinner and your mother is at home hungry."

Cynthia nodded and turned to the woman and Henry and hugged them both goodbye.

"Thank you for looking after her." Alice said again with her polite smile. The woman shook her head.

"It was no problem. Cynthia is a very sweet girl. Have a safe trip home."

We nodded once more before we turned around and started walking again.

Cynthia held both our hands while we held our things in our other hand.

"Why are you guys walking so fast?" Cynthia asked with a whine in her voice.

"We're just eager to go home and eat." Alice replied.

Just as we turned the corner, and old woman stopped us.

I inwardly groaned.

We were never going to get home at this rate.

"I'm sorry, dears. It seems that I'm lost. I'm new in town and visiting a friend. Can you tell me where this house is?" The old woman said while shakily pointing to the paper she was holding.

Alice took the paper and looked at it, she returned the paper and smiled.

"You're actually not that far. It's just a block from here on your left."

The old woman smiled at us and stuffed the paper in her purse.

"Thank you very much, dears."

Just as we were about to walk away, Cynthia pulled us back.

"Wait! We should walk the old woman to the block. She seems frail."

This time it was Alice who seemed to be inwardly groaning.

"Cynthia…we really need to get home."

The little girl shook her head stubbornly and released her hand and ran after the old woman.

"No way! Just wait here for me then."

Before we could say anything, Cynthia was already walking the old woman hand in hand.

"Great." Alice muttered. Alice turned to me with a frown and I only shrugged at her.

"Try not to worry Alice. The block is just a minute away. Cynthia will be back soon. We're so close to home."

Alice sighed, knowing I was right.

"Sorry…It's just…it's so quiet. All the lights are turning off in people's houses and the street lights are starting to turn off as well."

I nodded understandingly and held her hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

Alice sighed and relaxed the muscles in her shoulders. True to my word, Cynthia returned in a couple minutes. Alice scolded her a bit and Cynthia apologized and then we were off on our way once more.

"So, what did you do today?" I asked Cynthia to break the tense silence. Cynthia went off on her ramble, wasting no time to tell me what a great day she had.

She was swinging our hands back and forth as she told her story and I listened with interest. We turned the corner and we're close to home.

"Then Henry pushed this boy because he was saying mean things about me and it was so cool! The other boy cried and ran away. And then—"

"Oh no." Alice's voice was low and laced with dread. I turned my head to look at what Alice was looking at.

It was the shop. The door was open, but just barely.

"Fuck." I cursed under my breath.

We all went into the house quietly. We didn't want to risk calling out Catherine and attract whoever was in the house if they were still here.

Once we were in the house, I gagged and brought my sleeve up to cover my nose.

"Ugh, what's that smell?"

I dropped the milk down quietly onto the floor and watched Alice do the same with the food.

We quietly listened to see if anyone was still in the house. After total silence, we went on searching.

"Cynthia, go outside and call the police." I handed Cynthia the phone on the display counter and shoved her out.

"Shit, Alice. We either have to get outside right now or find your mom in the next two minutes. This is probably a gas leak and we shouldn't be breathing it in." I told Alice.

Alice nodded but I could tell from her eyes that she already knew what had happened here.

_We both knew._

We just didn't want to believe it.

We made our way into the kitchen.

_Fuck,_ I silently thought to myself when we neared the kitchen.

We were reading the signs all wrong.

Alice gripped onto my hand while we both covered our noses.

The door to the kitchen was nearly closed. Alice lifted her hand slowly up and placed it on the door. Pausing for a moment, she looked at me from the corner of her eye.

She pushed it opened and looked in.

Just because the vision stopped coming frequently didn't mean that we were safe.

_It meant that everything had been finalized._

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaa.a.a.a.a..Don't hurt me guys :x**

**DUNDUNDURRRRRRR like twoish more chapters before we get cracking on the present!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me some constructive criticism! I'll work on it! ****But seriously, you are all so sweet :) They really do motivate me to get cracking on updating the next chapter! Please keep it up :) Also thanks to follows + favs**

**Special thanks to WolfDragonGod for advertising this story on DeviantArt! That really means a lot to me :)**

**If you have any questions or other comments, you can ask them on my blog: **

**foreversmiles2 . tumblr . com :) (note: I can't follow anyone on this blog, but i swear i check your blog out when you follow me LOL)**


End file.
